The Konoha Sennin
by VigilantSempai
Summary: As the Elemental Nations celebrate, an enemy arises; more powerful than any they have ever faced before. But Naruto wont be enough to weather the storm. With old faces returning along with old enemies, the world heads to the deepest depths of darkness sense before the Clan Era. With a new goal to reach, and more enemies to face, Naruto's future looks bleek. Rated M for Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**AN at end of chapter**

Naruto had never been a great fan of writing, it left his had cramped after a while, and the ink would smear on his hand of he dragged his hand after drawing a character. But, setting down the brush, he felt a deep sense of sadness. It felt good to use one's brain to draw out complex sequences; it felt empowering, and idly wondered if how the original Uzumaki felt.

He glanced at the complex array of seals that he had just finished, pride welling up in him at his accomplishment.

He had done it. It had taken the greater part of a month, the time it took for him to recuperate after the war, but he had done what his godfather had failed at, and he couldn't help but feel a little smug at his accomplishment. It would be a great achievement for shinobi in the world, and help with doctors and nurses.

Throwing sand over the still wet ink, Naruto took the time to admire his calligraphy. It had improved drastically, not only during his three years with the Ero-Sennin when he was taught the basics of fūinjutsu, but during his confin-resting period after the war. He knew that he had just done something that most seal masters would consider impossible or too risky at best, but he had done it and now he was one step closer at being better than his father and becoming Hokage.

Blowing the excess sand away, a seal less kage-bushin puffed into existence by his side. Already knowing what was needed, it started pulling out paper to duplicate the seals. Meanwhile, the real Naruto stood and walked across his apartment. It was new to him, having a nice place to return to. The villagers had given it to him as thanks for defeating Pain, and saving everyone. It was even rent free.

It wasn't terribly big, only a two room one bath condo that all came from a huge greeting area that doubled as the living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one. The kitchen was to the left of the entrance, the dining area following along the same wall. In that corner, Naruto had erected shōji walls blocking what he had behind it. Directly opposite the kitchen and dining room, was the living room, complete with black and white furniture to match the white walls and black marble counter tops. Along the same wall was the three doors that led to the bathroom, and two bedrooms (the door closest to the front door led to his room, the master bedroom, the second being the bathroom and the third being for whatever visitors he might have). The corner he was in was his 'study' where he had large piles of books and scrolls surrounding his desk. It was covered in loose-leaf paper and blank scrolls, but he didn't mind. The wall behind the desk was made completely of glass, with a sliding door that opened to his balcony that wrapped around the building and connected to a glass door in his room. It had two beds for tanning, and a table with an umbrella over it; nice and homey.

All in all, it was a nice place, but he hadn't designed it, and so didn't like the bland color scheme.

Naruto walked down the aisle that bisected his home in half, and walked through the living room to his room door, unaware of how his white robe billowed around him.

His room was very bare. A large bed, something he never had in a proportion other than small, rested on the far wall. On the right wall was a dresser with a mirror resting on it, and a night stand with multiple candles resting on top of it. On the left wall was a door connecting his room to the bathroom, a large filled bookcase resting next to it, and the door that led to the balcony.

Walking over to the dresser, Naruto undid the knot in the sash holding his robe closed, and threw the article of clothing upon his bed, leaving him only in tan colored pants. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt; A white Uzumaki swirl on its back and a red one on his left shoulder. Shutting the drawer, Naruto moved to push his arms through the sleeves, but froze when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Despite not having fallen asleep in two days, no signs of weariness were present on his face… if one didn't look deep enough into his eyes. _They_ seemed tired, but he would get some sleep tonight and his weariness would fade away. He would sleep the day away, but today was his first day off of solitary confinem- leave from shinobi activity and that would waist a day.

_Plus I have a meeting with Baa-chan later,_ he reminded himself.

His body was still in great shape (he had been doing a lot of physical exercise without Baa-chan's consent), he noted with pride, eyeing his own six pack. He gave himself one look over, before his eyes fell on his old wound. Raising a hand, he lightly traced the large circle shaped scare on his shoulder. He had gotten that when he and Sasuke had fought at the Valley of the End. His black haired teammate had shoved a chidori strait through his shoulder, and Naruto had blacked out from the extreme pain. He remembered that at the last possible second he had altered the path of his own justu, the rasengan, so that he didn't kill Sasuke, or even hurt him for that matter. Looking back on it now he wondered if he should have done that.

_Doesn't matter now_, he though with a sigh. _It's in the past and everything is back to normal. Sasuke is back, Madera has been defeated along with Obito and Kaguya. I don't have to worry about the Akatsuki trying to hunt me down or Orochimaru… I hope. _The man had disappeared after the battle, and hadn't been seen or heard from since. With any luck he was dead, or slowly dying in a hole, but Naruto wasn't going to bank on that chance no matter how much he wanted to. Konoha would hear from him soon enough, of that he was sure.

Pulling himself out of his ravine, Naruto pulled on his shirt, grabbing his kunai and shruiken pouches, and wrapped some tape around his right leg before leaving, wishing to hell there was some way he could tame his hair, but laughing at the though. The clone that he had set to making more duplicates of the seal array had finished, and was relaxing on the couch, one foot resting on the couch next to him. He glanced at Naruto.

"Took long enough, Boss," it said, a wide, foxy grin fixing on his face. "Need some alone time? I'm sure Hinata-chan would be glad to help."

Naruto fixed his doppelganger with a hard glare. Leave it to Shukaku to mix his chakra with his and personalize his clone. Naruto gave a grunt and the clone dispelled with a small puff of white smoke. He pushed the comment to the back of his mind and instead strolled over to the shōji and placed his hand on the thing paper, not becoming startled when several arrays of seals emerged. Pulling his hand back, Naruto bit his thumb and whipped the blood over the swirl patterned one. Immediately, the door slid open, and Naruto walked in, his healing thumb long forgotten. Inside was a sword stand with only two weapons resting upon it. One was a modified kunai, being tri-pronged and larger than a standard kunai. The second was a sword that, like the kunai, was modified and oddly shaped and modified. It looked like the oddly shaped kunai had been cut in half, and the middle prong, which had already been the longest, had been elongated until it reached the length of a sword. One side of the blade was flat and like a katana the whole thing was curved slightly; but around where the cross guard would originally be on a katana, only a single prong, on the sharp edge side of the blade, jutted out, curving to a point. The whole sword was slightly longer than his arm, while the prong was only around four inches.

The sheath itself was in was unique, as a modification had to be made to cover the prong jutting out of it.

Naruto had personally designed the blade to augment the kenjutsu that he had developed. Gently lifting them off the stand, he put one arm through the belt the sword was connected to so that the hilt rested over his right shoulder. He quickly ran a thing rope through the hole at the end of the kunai and tied a knot before slipping it over his head and resting the sharp object on his chest.

He stepped out of the enclosed area, and watched as the door shut. The seals on the paper glowed, before dimming and fading away. He strolled out of his house grabbing his key and an apple from the table. He put on his black sandals inside the hallway outside his house, and locked his house, slipping the key under his mat. He'd need it to get in, but he didn't want to carry it. With that he set out, content with having a full day of training.

Outside his building the air was nice and crisp, weather that spoke of coming heat but a nice day. It was only about five o'clock by his estimate, and the sun was just rising, but Naruto contented himself to walking to the front gates, crunching on his apple in the cool morning air.

_So much has happened so quickly, _he mused to himself. _It's hard to believe that Ero-Sennin died two months ago. _The thought still saddened him a little, but he had gotten over his grief knowing that he had done something that his sensei would be proud of.

He had trained and became the Nidaime(2nd) Gama Sennin, and then defeated pain right after. He had developed/ finished the next and final step to his father's jutsu, and even managed to learn how to throw it, a big feat in and of itself. After he had almost crashed the Five Kage Summit (Jiraiya would have laughed at him), and then he spoke his true feeling to Sasuke. He trained and managed to (partially) master using Kurama's chakra, then participated in the 4th Shinobi War, and had managed to hold his own against Obito, Madara, and Kaguya; ultimately beating all of them.

_Speaking of Kurama…_ he had to thank him for helping with the seal, despite how miniscule it had been.

Taking one last bight out of his apple, Naruto found the nearest patch of dirt before digging a little hole and placing the core in there.

_There,_ he thought satisfied, dusting off his hands. _I'm not littering, and I just created a chance for life to be brought into this world._ He continued on his way a content smile on his face.

"**Life is usually brought into the world a different way than that, Koneko (Kitten)," **A tired voice in his head said.

Immediately Naruto blushed, wild images of him with various girls flashed through his mind.

_MATATABI! _Naruto nearly shouted out loud.

"**Keep it down," **She said, before yawning, **"I'm the only one up, and if you wake the other's you'll get one hell of a headache. And I liked that one with Shizune, kinky." **Naruto quickly wiped away a drop of blood coming from his nose. **"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep, I've wasted too much energy already. Have fun training."**

Naruto snorted as he snapped back to reality. _Baka-neko _(Idiot cat), _You weren't up for more than thirty seconds._ Finding himself at the main gate, Naruto fought down his blush and started stretching. _Yosh, eight laps around the village should do it. _Without another thought he started running.

Forty minutes later, Naruto arrived at Team 7's training grounds. The sun was climbing into the sky, and Naruto had seen shop venders opening their stores as he ran. Devoting a full half an hour to stretching, then checking the activation the resistance seals on his body, before starting the katas' for the taijutsu he learned from the toads for a full hour, before doing the same with the new taijustu he had been studying.

It was called Dansu Doragon-Ken, The Dancing Dragon fist.

It focused on finding of creating small openings at vital points to deliver devastating blows to one's opponent. He had found it in the back of the shinobi library, surrounded by dusty old tomes about Uzugakure. He had taken a liking to it immediately, because it was old and unheard of, and he would be able to mix it with the toad's taijustsu, which focused on patience, holds, and selective striking, to make his own unpredictable style.

It was around eight thirty when he decided to go and get a bento to satisfy his hunger. Hunger abated, he took a half hour break to relish in the feel of the warm sun on his skin, and the cool breeze that brew threw the air.

_It's good to be back on business_, he thought. The month spent recuperating had been three and a half weeks too long, and now that he was back, Naruto was determined to prove to everyone that he was worthy to be the next Hokage. Getting up from the tree he was resting under, Naruto dusted off his hand, deciding to work on chakra control, since that is what he needed to work on the most.

He started easy, tree walking with extra weight, then he moved to water-walking with more weight, then adding balancing a kunai on his finger, then sticking small rocks to his body with it. He kept adding things until midday, when he took another short break, before deciding that meditating would be the best to do before trying out his kenjustsu for the rest of the day, and going home.

Taking a seat, Naruto crossed his legs and pressed his clenched fists together, and closed his eyes letting himself become immersed into nature. The sounds, the smells, the feel, even the taste, he let himself be drawn out of his body, and become one with his surroundings. He didn't know how long it had been sense he gathered nature chakra, but he knew that when he opened his eyes he, he was supposed to be still be in his body, not his mindscape.

Normally, people who wake up surrounded by nine giant beasts would be scared shitless, but Naruto only felt slightly irritated.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, choosing not to hide his annoyance.

"**Oh," **Kurama said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. **"We are just surprised to your spontaneous visit as you are, Warden"**

A smile split Naruto's face, and he closed his eyes to go back to meditation. "Aw, don't be that way Kurama," he stated easily. "Besides you know, I don't know how to let you go permanently. Oh, it's nice to see you too, by the way." He only got a huff of indignation from his nine-tailed friend, letting him know that Kurama was done with his snide comments.

Everything was peaceful for half a second, as silence reigned over the ten of them, before a snort and manic laughter erupted from Shukaku. His laughter rang out for almost half a minute before Kurama seemed to have enough.

"**What's so funny, you rat?" **Kurama asked bluntly.

"**Y-You…!" **Shukaku managed to get out before even more laughter erupted form his maw. After a couple of minutes his laughter died down and subdued. **"I never would have thought I would see the day," **he said breathing heavily. **"Lil' Kurama-chan ha-"**

"**DON'T," **Kurama's voice cut over the tanuki's ** "Don't call me that. And if you were going to say what I think you were going to say…" **Kurama let the threat hang in the air.

"**You're getting soft Kurama," **was all that Shukaku said to the fox.

"**What…?" **

From behind him Naruto heard a soft _'Oh no,' _from Chōmei. _It can't be that bad right? _ He asked himself. _Surely she's exaggerating._ Suddenly a large gust of wind buffeted him, and conversation bust out around him, of totally screwing his concentration for meditation to hell. Irritably, Naruto opened his eyes to berate the bijuu only to stop flabbergasted at what he saw.

Kurama sat right in front of him, a giant orange fox with nine tails swishing aimlessly behind it. To Kurama's left was Shukaku, a giant tanuki (raccoon) comprised of sand, covered in black markings, and a single think tail poised rigidly behind it. Next to Shukaku was Matatabi, an equally giant blue and black hell cat with two tails, next to a large sleeping turtle (Naruto had learned that Isobu could sleep for years at a time but preferred naps of weeks at a time). Next to the spiky reptile, and almost directly behind Naruto, was the four-tailed red monkey with a permanent scowl seemingly sewn on its face, Son Gokū. After came the five-tailed Kokuō, a white horse with the face of a dolphin; and next to her was Saiken, a six-tailed slug with a mysterious fluid dripping off of her (in Naruto's personal opinion she was the nicest of the nine bujuu, having not said anything mean to him ever). Lastly to come were Chōmei and Gyūki, the former a seven-tailed rhinoceros beetle, complete with six wings and a single tail, and the latter being the eight-tailed octopus-ox.

Kurama was head-butting against Shukaku, arguing, while Matatabi and Chōmei spectated attentively. Isobu was asleep his three tails curled around him sense last week when he _fell _asleep. Son Gokū and Gyūki were chastising their one and nine-tailed siblings, and nodding vigorously at the other's point. Kokuō was whispering to Saiken, loudly, how stupid they all were, causing both Kurama and Shukaku to round on her, before going back to their arguing.

"**What did you say, you weakling?"**

"**Tail number does not represent power!"**

"**Your both a disgrace to us all. We are bijuu, and here you are squabbling like rodents. Pathetic."**

"**Shut up, you brainless monkey, go hump a tree somewere."**

"**You should listen to him, Kurama. After all you are supposed to the mightiest of us all. How would it look if you were to be seen acting like a spoiled brat."**

"**I am the strongest. And just because you are the only one here that will put up a decent fight, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do. You still ink yourself."**

Laughter erupted form everyone, and Naruto, after remembering, would have sworn Gyūki had blushed, but his brain was still trying to process what had been going on.

_Were the bijuu… acting as a family?_ The thought of that happening was so preposterous that even if the concept of a family wasn't foreign to him, his mind would still be blown. But it was happening; the bijuu _were_ acting as a family, and it was going on right before his eyes. It was even complete with haughtily siblings, and family rivalry.

It was still too much for Naruto to easily comprehend.

Swooning on his feet, Naruto landed face first into the ground his butt in the air.

That got their attention.

"**Did we do something to break him?" **Chōmei asked, real concern evident in her voice.

"**No," **Matatabi said. **"He just remembered how flexible that Yamanaka could be?"** Naruto was immediately glade that his face was covered by the floor, or he would have to deal with some serious taunting. Still, and image of Ino sprang into mind and he knew his original body was having a nose bleed.

_Who knew legs could bend that way…_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, and pushed himself back to his feet, and laughed at the confused looks he got. "It's just…" he started, suddenly unsure of how he should put it or how they would react. _Well here goes nothing. _Stealing his resole he continued. "You were all acting like children. It was unexpected and-" Out of the corner of his mind Naruto saw Saiken lower her head as if saddened.

"**We though you wouldn't mind," **she stated her voice low and dull. Behind him he heard Kurama sigh, and let out a _'Baka.'_

Realization sprang to his mind. _They think that I'm going to do something to them because they were having fun? I'd never do something like that! _"Nonononononono," Naruto said frantically, turning to her waving his hand in a similar manner. "It's not like that's a problem! I was just surprised. It's really cool to see you guys acting like a family, and I was just shocked, that's all." Saiken's head lifted, and he saw her smile, getting one from him in return.

"**Any way, kit," **Kurama said effectively killing the mood, and getting a giggle from Shukaku. Visibly restraining himself, Kurama continued. **"We have a reason for bringing you here."**

Naruto was curious now. They hadn't called him in there ever before for any real reason. It was usually for proving a point, or he would go there to get some advice. "Oh, really?"

"**Yeah, really," **Son Gokū said, catching Naruto's undivided attention. **"Now that you are able to train again, we need you to find a nice secluded place, preferably away from Konoha, were you can train your new powers."**

He raised an eyebrow. _New powers? _He didn't have any new powers. He knew sealing wasn't considered anything that they would consider important or dangerous enough to need seclusion to practice. Were they referring to the power of the Kurama's chakra that he had used in his battle? He had practiced enough with it, and if he needed more practice, he had enough control that it wasn't a danger to anyone that was in the village. So what new powers did he have?

Sensing his confusion Gyūki spoke up. **"With all the bijuu now hosted inside your body you can use any kekkei genkai that isn't a doujutsu."** Naruto already knew that, sense he had used it during his fight with Madara, and even Kaguya. So what were they trying to tell him? **"Kami, you can be dense. During the battle, you used our chakra to use them. What I'm telling you, is that you don't have to use our chakra to use them." **

That surprised Naruto.

"**Being the jinchuuriki of all nine of us, gives you a infinity for all five elements," **Matatabi said into the silence. **"So that means that you have to train to get all of them under your control before you can get to the special stuff."**

That deflated Naruto. He had been getting excited at knowing that he didn't need the bijuu chakra to use all the cool kekkei genkai, that he had seen. But knowing that he had to master the regular element's first, had literally taken the wind out of his sails, as he let out a huge sigh. He remembered how much time it had taken him to get wind mastered, even with the clones.

"**Now, now, Koneko," **Matatabi purred. **"No need to get so down. It won't be as hard as last time. We will help more than that Cyclops did, and give you advice. You have time, nothing threatening is happening. Besides you already have one done."**

She was right. But that still didn't explain why he needed to find a secluded place to train. As if reading his mind, which probably happened, Kurama cut him off before he could ask them why.

"**Don't worry about why right now, Kit," **he grunted. **"Just do it. Oh and you suck."**

"Ehhh?"

An amused smirk came to Kurama's face. **"This lady has been trying to get you to respond to her for the last couple of minutes, and you didn't even notice. What if that had been an enemy? You would be dead right now."**

"That's all your faults!" Naruto yelled trying to defend himself. "You guys were really loud and I couldn't concentrate!"

"**Deal with it, bud," **was Kurama's response, before he rather violently threw Naruto out of his own head.

Gasping, Naruto's eyes snapped open, before his hand rocketed to grab the fist aimed for his face. Still sitting, he pulled his attacker closer, lashing out with in elbow in hopes of crushing their teeth in; but his advisory fluidly avoided his attack, and getting under his guard, before grabbing him and throwing him over their shoulder. Using his gained momentum to his advantage, Naruto did a spinning flip in the air, throwing some shuriken to stall a blitz before he landed. Unfortunately, he heard metal striking metal, and knew that he didn't land a hit on his advisory.

That was fine. He had gained the time he needed to land and draw his word with his right hand and hank the hiraishin kunai from his neck. The force that he was thrown at was enough to make him slide back when his feet touched the ground, kicking up a small trail of dust. Falling into a defensive posture, Naruto knew he was at a disadvantage. He hadn't trained at all in his kenjutsu style, and only knew the forms from the scroll, and the basics from the academy. But that didn't matter he had been attacked and he would defend himself, besides he could always fall back on his taijustsu if need be, he was much better at that.

Glaring at his opponent, Naruto felt his shoulders slum, and immediately stood up and sheathed his sword. _Of all people it had to be her._

She was around 5'5", with violet hair put in a pineapple style ponytail at the top of her head. Her eyes were brown and pupil less, with one of them currently twitching. She wore a tan trench coat over a very revealing fishnet shirt. A dull, orange skirt rested on her hips, complete with a blue belt, over a pair fishnet shorts. She wore shinobi greaves and sandles on her feet and legs, and looked to want to shove one of her feet someplace vital to a man. She was a very attractive woman, so much so, that Naruto had to admit it even being on the bad side of her anger.

"Hey, Anko-chan," he said.

A tick mark appeared on her head. "Hey, Anko-chan?" she said, tapping her foot, a single hand on her hip. "_Hey, Anko-chan?_ Is that all you have to say for yourself!? You could have taken my head off!"

Naruto sighed as he retied the not on the cord and slipped the hiraishin kunai back around his neck. "In all fairness, you did attack me first."

"That's beside the point," she said hotly. "You shouldn't hit a fair maiden, especially one as fragile as me."

He snorted. "You are nowhere near fragile, or a maiden."

Naruto knew that he had stepped into a trap, when a sly smile spread on Anko's face. When he had come back from the war, he had been confined to a hospital room for a full week, and while there he had met Anko, and they hit it off. It also did help that he was the most adept seal-master in the Konoha, and had promised to find a way to take away the lingering effects of the curse seal.

"So," she said cocking her hip a little more, and drawing her trench coat back a little to expose her impressive bust more. It's not like the fishnet shirt really did anything to conceal anything. "You think I'm fair?"

Naruto gulped, he knew he was stuck. If he called her fair, he wouldn't be lying, but would be teased mercilessly, and he would never get her to shut up. If he just stayed silent, she would take it as an insult, and he would be in for the beating of a lifetime. He had called baachan ugly once, and still had nightmares about the outcome. Stalling for time he faked a yawn, and scratched his chin.

_When in doubt take option C._

"So, Anko-chan," he said flashing her a grin. "Why are you here?" A sense of déjà vu washed over him as the kunai nicked his cheek drawing blood. Anko appeared behind him, same as before, but because of the height difference, him being 6'1", she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressing her large chest against his back.

"Aw, Naruto-kun," she said, her breath warm against his neck. He felt her tongue lick his cheek where the blood was. "All you have to do is tell me I'm pretty, and I'll let you go." He felt her lips press against the side of his neck, and held down the impulse to shiver. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and he knew it was just her putting up a front.

At least he hoped it was.

Throwing his elbow back, he hoped to whatever god was out there that it would connect, and he didn't have to deal with the fire coming.

It didn't work.

In an impressive show of flexibility, Anko bent backwards at the waist, her legs tightening around his waist like an anaconda. With surprising strength, Anko again lifted him off his feet, and attempted to slam him headfirst into the ground. Taking the impact on his forewrms, Naruto spun lashing out with his foot, aiming for her midrift, only to be blocked by a single forearm.

Throwing his leg up, Anko pointed her hand at him, and snakes shot out, and he only had time for his eyes to widen before their teeth sunk into his face. Letting out a cry of pain, 'Naruto' disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Anko flipped to her feet, glancing around scowling, until she saw Naruto sitting in a tree. She pouted. "You always run away, Blondie-kun. That hurts."

"Sorry Anko-chan," he said, flashing her a smile and held up two fingers. "I got to go." He took off into the trees. Not long after long he heard kunai embed itself into the trunk of the tree right where his head had been.

"You're not getting away!"

Smirking, Naruto pumped chakra into his legs. She was so predictable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: At the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

_Senju Tsunade; Hokage Tower_

When Tsunade saw the sunlight streaming through her window, she knew she was going to have a good day.

She remembered, quite clearly, drinking herself to inebriation last night; and smiled at the lack of pain or headache when she woke up. She was in her room in the Hokage Tower, and only smiled more when she realized that she had finished all necessary paperwork for today, yesterday and early too. Her jubilation had been too high for her assistant, Shizune, to deter her from drinking.

And she had drunk.

Since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War she had been swamped with paperwork, more so than usual. Because of the urgent need for assured stability, Tsunade hadn't gotten much sleep. Between handing out shinobi promotions, dealing with the patriarch-less clans (specifically the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi, amongst other smaller ones), overseeing the final restoration of Konoha's damaged Clan District, and dealing with the last Uchiha , she wondered how she managed to not break and kill everyone she came across or just pass out. It only got worse, as the ANBU had taken to taking her sake from her stashes, promising to return them when she finished everything.

Yesterday she had finished, and she had wasted no time marching right into the ANBU headquarters and kicking the door off the wall, taking a good portion of the wall with it, and harassing the poor ANBU shinobi that got in her way until she got her sake in hand. Contrary to her entry, she had strolled out the building hidden behind the first's head with a child-like smile on her face, and her arms loaded with a wide variety of liquor, humming contently with a bottle stuck firmly between her teeth. She had been berated by Shizune throughout the whole ordeal, before she had simply told her that she would tell a certain _someone_, about a certain _something_ dealing with her and how she felt about them. The black-haired woman had immediately become quiet.

The rest of the day had been a blur of gambling and drinking. At some point during the night, she had met with the other four kages, who had turned up out of nowhere, and a huge drinking game ensued between them, sans the Kazekage, who had grumbled about catching up with sleep before disappearing. She had won the game (of course) and proceeded to black out amongst her fellow village leaders. Apparently they had all been taken to their rooms, and been allowed to sleep in, judging from her case.

The fact that the bright sunlight landed right on her face, and she wasn't receiving a brightness overload from drunken sensitivity, was a testament to the likeliness that Shizune had worked some medical ninjutsu magic on her.

Tsunade rolled off her back, and buried her face in her soft pillow, relishing in the feeling of the soft cloth on her skin for a long minute, before rolling out of bead, and raising her arms above her head. She gave a content sigh as she felt a pleasant stretching in her muscles. She was wearing a very tight white shirt, and blue and white stripped panties. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were almost poking through her shirt as she felt how cold the room seemed to be.

It was a simple room, complete with a large bed, dresser, modest closet next to a large mirror placed in the wall. There were a total of three windows, two on the wall opposite the closet, over the dresser, and one above her bed. The door was across from her bed, a poster of Naruto's movie hung on the wall to the door's left. It had been a surprising hit, and she was surprised when she had gone to go see it.

Who knew the gaki could act?

On her dresser was an assortment of knick-knacks that she kept for memorabilia. There was a picture of her with Dan, smiling without a care in the world. Next to it was Nawaki's Hitai-ate folded neatly. She felt her heart squeeze as their faces swim in front of her, but instead of crying, she let a small smile. She had managed to move past her grief after her encounter with Dan during the fighting. She would always be sad that they didn't live, but she wouldn't stop living because they were gone; rather she would live for them and herself. Glossing over a small plush white and blue slug that Shizune had gotten her, she chuckled at the photo of Naruto. He was smiling like a maniac and held up two fingers in front of his face. His wild blond hair, and whisker marks making him look slightly roguish- in a good way. Underneath was a book, The Tail of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

Looking at the small novel, Tsunade felt a cold hand squeeze her heart more. That white-haired pervert was supposed to come back from his mission alive and make her feel better. Now that idiot was dead; right when she had decided to give him a chance.

Just her luck.

Her blond godson had given her the book, and requested that she read it. She had been skeptical at the time; not only was it written by her teammate who was (in)famous for his smut novels, but it looked old and worn out. Not really the eye catching thing you want in a book. But the serious look on Naruto's eyes and voice told her to relent and give it a try.

Needlees to say, she had cried her eyes out when she finished it. That pervert was really a good writer when he wasn't trying to explain how to get into a woman's pants.

Shaking her head of her growing dark thoughts, Tsunade sauntered over to her mirror in the wall, not noticing how graceful her steps were, or the sway in her hips. When she reached her mirror, she frowned and stared at her reflection critically.

Her skin was just as smooth as always, and her blond hair was let out of her customary loose duel ponytail, falling down her back, slightly disheveled from her sleep. Her bangs still fell around her face to frame it, while her amber eyes roved her own body. Her breast's seemed to have little sag to them, and her pale skin was unblemished by the war. All in all, she looked to be in perfect health, but couldn't help a scowl coming to her pretty face.

'_It's all a henge, a complicated and advanced one, but a henge still.'_ She sighed. In all actuality, her true form wasn't that bad at all, she only looked a couple years older, and her boobs sagged a little more, but that was all. The truth was that the only thing that had made her develop the henge was the appearance of wrinkles.

She wasn't a vain person by any means, and knew that that just meant she had managed to reach an age that most shinobi couldn't. But as she grew older, she started to become more self-conscious, and when her first wrinkle started to show she had developed her henge. It was an ingenious thing, if she got to say so in her not-so-humble opinion.

It was pretty simple and effective, and she was proud of her achievement. She had made it on a spur of the moment decision, and now realized how smart it was. She had used her chakra to shift her body to her desired state, and then used more chakra to render the changes into a time-stalled stasis, which allowed her to not have to focus on the henge, and continue with her life unencumbered with constant concentration on her looks. It had only had to be reapplied a couple of times.

After her collapse during Pain's invasion, she had been reduced to a shriveled husk of herself. It had been painful, but because of her constant use of chakra to maintain her visage, her stasis coting on her henge being broken because of extreme chakra usage. Because of that, her body had automatically used all her leftover chakra to maintain her appearance, resulting in a chakra drain that would have killed anyone below a kage level chakra level. Her body had been affected to look like a prune. She flinched at the memory of herself when she woke up. She had to consciously use her own chakra to return her body back to normal before reapplying her modified henge.

She really didn't look bad, if she spoke truly to herself, but she had gone so long in her henge that she had to reapply it to avoid suspicion. She touched the corner of her mouth then her eyes where all of her wrinkles were. She felt nothing, and sighed, knowing that her henge was really there, and she wasn't imagining things. It had happened once, and Shizune had to tell her before she realized.

Suddenly her door opened, and she turned to yell at whoever had walked in on her barely covered. Her words died on her lips, when she saw her assistant standing in the doorway, staring at her, a slight blush on her face.

'_Speak of the devil…'_ she though and smiled a genuine smile at Shizune. She was a thin woman, who packed a lot of power in her muscles. Tsunade had had the bruises to prove it, whenever they spared in the past. She wore her usual bluish-clack kimono with white trimming, and a white obi tide around her waist. On her feet, her opened toed, high-heeled sandals clanked on the ground as she moved forward at Tsunade's beckoning. She didn't have Tonton with her which was weird, but Tsunade shrugged it off. If Shizune didn't have him, it was because she found someone she deemed trustworthy. Her black hair was cropped so that it only fell to her shoulders at its longest length, while her black eyes kept flickering to a lower part of Tsunade's body.

"Morning, Tsunade-sama," she said her cheeks still pink. Inwardly she was trying her hardest not to check out the resident Hokage, who didn't seem to know that her underwear was showing some enticing contours. Clearing her throat she spoke in a professional tone. "You should get dressed; we have some important things to do today." She ignored the amused twinkle in her leader's eyes. She had been spotted.

Deciding to let the girl off the hook for now, Tsunade just groaned and jumped onto her bed spread eagle. She knew she exposed her rear to the other woman, but just smirked into her blankets realizing that if she played this right she could get out of whatever she was supposed to do today. Using her right hand, she grabbed her left wrist and stretched again, slightly raising her butt in the air, and giving a little wiggle.

"If I have to," she said, she said still swaying her hips. A quick glance at the reflection in the window, Tsunade saw Shizune's head swiveling back and forth with her rear. Her eyes were glued, and her expression was like that of a starved man looking a large piece of grilled meat. "Buuuuuuut….." Tsunaded trailed off, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes…" Shizune whispered, in a dazed. "Butt…. Butt…"

'_Hook!'_ Tsunade cheered in her head, stifling a giggle. She slowly lowered her butt out of the air, watching Shizune's expression in the window all the while. She sensually rolled over, and pushed her chest in the air, as she 'stretched' again. "But I did all the paperwork yesterday." She felt her tight shirt ride up and expose of the skin on her stomach.

"That's true," Shizune said, unaware of the small bead of blood that peaked out of her nose. "Your big-I mean, you did." The poor girl was staring at her chest so hard that Tsunade felt a small blush form on her face.

'_Line,'_ she thought. She sat up and spread her arms wide, once again pushing her chest out. "So," she said, managing to draw the other woman's eyes to her own. She put her arms down, and he stood up, approaching her assistant. She bent over slightly to give her a view down her shirt, and used her arms to squeeze her breasts' together. "So, Shi-zu-ne-chan," she said, drawing out the syllables, drawing closer to her with each pause, until she was insides the black-haired woman's personal space. "Do you think we can… uh, reschedule." She leaned in and put her mouth next Shizune's ear. "Please, Shuzu-chan," she said before blowing a stream of air on her earlobe.

Shuzune couldn't muster up a single coherent thought. When she had entered the room, despite the lack of clothing on Tsunade's part, she could still keep herself composed. But then, she had jumped on her bed, and started to stretch and couldn't stop herself from staring at the scantly-clad Hokage's behind. She had been mesmerized by the flexing and relaxing of the blond woman's muscles. Not only did her underwear barely covered the woman's rear, but the outlined the lines of her womanhood were clearly viable, and when Shizune's eyes fell on it she was enthralled. Then she had to roll over, and that tight shirt…. Shizune started panting lightly, and had stopped breathing all together when her master drew closer; the sunlight that fell through the window only accenting to the woman's obvious sensuality. She remembered wondering if she was dreaming, but when she felt the warm air from Tsunade's breath caress her skin, any doubt was blown away.

She was defiantly awake, and she realized that when goose bumps sprang all along her body.

Then the woman had blown on her ear, and Shizune's mind was wiped with the gentle breeze.  
Her gasp made the older woman smile; she could _feel _it. She was panting, and her eyes were fluttering, as the temperature in the room seemed to rise exponentially. "Y-ye-ye-"

Suddenly reality washed over her like wave of cold water. She was about to pounce on the leader of the village, her master. She couldn't do that! That was… that was… She gasped as she felt Tsunade's breasts' slightly press on her own, and nearly glomped the woman with her lips.

Swallowing hard, Shizune steeled her resolve. "No," she said meekly, before rushing out the room to go to the bathroom.

At her assistant's sudden departure and rejection, Tsunade flopped back on her bed, and let out a loud groan. She stared at the ceiling, and contemplated her long time companion's actions.

_'Does she not like me?' _she wondered, feeling fear rise in her chest, before letting out in a bitter laugh. No that wasn't it. It was obvious that the black-haired woman had a thing for her. Tsunade chewed her lip thoughtfully. _'Is she nervous? Am I going too fast for her? Did I make her uncomfortable?' _ She let out an actual laugh. _'That's _definitely _not it…" _She thought for a minute longer, before deciding to talk to her later, and got up with a grunt. _'Time to get ready for the day.'_

Twenty minutes later found Tsunade walking through the halls of the Hokage Tower, showered and dressed. She forgone the hokage robes, as usual, and opted to wear her green hiori over her grey kimono-style blouse, and a dark bluish-grey obi wrapped around her that was the same color as her pants. Her louse was cut low, and showed quite an eyeful of cleavage. She wore strappy black sandals/heals.

Shizune was seated at her desk, her head bent, diligently working. Tsunade, though, could see the tension in her assistant's posture. She saw her tighten her grip on her brush as she drew closer. Tsunade stopped before her.

"What do I have today?"

"Only two meetings today," Shizune said. Her voice was neutral, but Tsunade flinched. Shizune barely spoke to her like that unless she was really angry. "Actually it is more of two meetings in one. You are to meet the other kages in ten minutes, and then at noon you are too meet with Naruto-kun and the rest of the shinobi from his year, and team 9."

Tsunade grunted. "That's not too bad. At least I get to see the gaki."

"Yes, seeing Naruto-kun would be refreshing. We haven't seen him since we let him out of the hospital." She giggled slightly. The blond had been out of the door before they had finished say he was free to go.

Tsunade smiled; not just at the prospect of seeing her godson, but at the fact that Shizune seemed to warm back up to her already. "Alright, that's at noon, so that means that I have…" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. The waiting area fell silent, and Tsunade, was glad that they were alone, because she was supposed to the picture of a perfect leader, but realized she didn't so much as to what the time was. "Uh… Shizune," she said softly. She got a soft '_hmm'_ in reply. "What time is it?"

Shizune glanced up at her, and she could see the amusement in her eyes, and her mouth was twitching upwards. Inwardly Tsunade smiled glad that Shizune was back to her old self. "It's ten twenty-three." Tsunade nodded her thanks, and walked into her office. It was really sparse, only having a plain wooden desk, and stiff-looking chair behind it. Most of the walls were windows, but one the left wall where five photographs. The first one was of an exuberant looking man. He had a wide smile, and forehead protector resting on his forehead. His hair was black, and red shoulder guards could be seen peeking out at the bottom. Senju Hashirama, her grandfather.

The second was a severe looking man,( contrary to his brother, the First) with pale skin and three red marks on his face; on on each cheek, while the last rested vertically in the middle of his chin contrary to the other two which were horizontal. He had shaggy white hair, and dark eyes. The fur lining his armor was easily visible. He was her granduncle Senju Tobirama. Next to him was her sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

He was younger than when he died, but she still recognized him from her time with him as a student. He had unruly brown hair and a slight smile on his face. A pointy goatee covered his chin, but the rest of his face was clean shaven. The man next to him, Namikaze Minato, was smiling brightly, his blue eyes filled with mirth. It's said that his wife had snuck behind the camera man and messed with what was supposed to be a stoic photo. His sun-kissed blond hair stuck up worse than her sensei's, but, somehow, two bangs fell to frame his face.

The man looked uncannily like his son, her godson, that if he had the whisker marks, Naruto could claim to be the Yondaime. Next to his picture was her, which she refused to look at, believing that the picture was atrocious.

After giving the pictures a long glance, Tsunade walked toward her desk, before stopping halfway and turning on her heal and sticking her head outside the room. She opened her mouth to ask Shizune where she going to meet the kages, but her assistant beat her to it.

"The formal meeting room," she said, not even bothering to look up from her paperwork. "I have already sent for tea to be ready, as I assume that they will be hung-over." Tsunade just shook her head and started walking back the way she came.

"Thanks Shizune," she called over her shoulder. "What'd I do without you?"

"Be a bad Hokage." Was her reply. Tsunade heard a male chuckle, and shot a glare in the general direction it came from.

"Hush, you," she said forcibly. "Or I'll have you doing Tora missions for a month, and let Naruto have you for his pranks." That got the ANBU to shut up, and she smirked to herself at her victory. Something came to mind and she frowned slightly. "And tell one of your colleges to get Uchiha Sasuke. I want him on standby. As soon as I snap my fingers they better be by my side."

Fifteen minutes late, all five kage were situated around a round table that had been scrounged from storage. Directly to Tsunade's right was Terumī Mei. Her ankle length, herringbone patterned, auburn hair was spread out across the floor as sat with crossed legs on her cushion. Her one visible emerald eye was staring at the tea cup in her elegant hand. Her usually smiling lips were uncharacteristically flat and unmoving. Her unique outfit was still present, as it consisted of a long-sleeved, deep blue dress that fell down to mid-shin when she stood. It spit at the waist, on her right side, leaving her left leg exposed. Underneath she wore shorts the same color as her dress over mesh leggings with high heeled sandals and shin guards. Her dress only covered her arms and the underside of her breasts; while under that she wore mesh armor that didn't even cover her shoulders, but did cover more of her chest. Around her waist, Mei wore a yellow belt with a pouch attached to her back. She was obviously feeling the effects of the sake last night.

Next to her, A, the Raikage, was using is only arm to hold a bag of ice to his forehead. His almost white blond hair was slicked back like usual, but looked very sloppily done. He had a goatee the same color as his hair, and large gold bangles on his arm. He was a big and imposing man, riddled with muscles. He wore no shirt, choosing to only wear the white Raikage haori and pants, and a sash that was held in place by a bold belt with a boar face engraved into it. He hadn't made a noise since sitting down, and his eyes were closed making Tsunade wonder if he was even awake.

Further along the table was a grumpy looking old man, who scowled directly at her, much to her amusement. He was a very ugly man with a giant red nose and thick eyebrows, along with a long goatee, and a mustache that fell down be almost as long as his goatee. He had no hair on the top of his head, but along the rim to be pulled back into a ponytail, wrapped up by a yellow ribbon. It was really a traditional chonmage haircut, but she liked to push his buttons. Ōnoki wore a yellow and green coat with a red collar, over a light green Iwagakura standard outfit. Unlike most his shinobi, though, he has both the sleeves of his shirt under his flak jacket but over his mesh armor. He usually wore sandals, but had taken them off. His back was hunched, and light moans seemed to continually emit from him.

Lastly was the auburn-headed Kazekage, Gaara, who looked on with amusement, his pale blue-green eyes flickering between the three unfortunate kage around him. He had discarded his gourd at the door leaving him in his dark trousers and with laces around his legs, and shinobi sandals under his crimson coat. It was long-sleeved and flared hemlines with slits in the front and the back. He wore a grey holster vest that was held in place by a single strap on his left shoulder; an assortment of buckles were there to hold his gourd in place, while two belts rested around his waist casually. His hair which used to be as red as his coat, was spiky and parted on the left side of his forehead to reveal the kanji for 'love' written there. His eyes had dark rings around them, due to him being the jinchūriki of the single tailed bijuu, Shukaku. A genuine smile rested on his face that had once never knew what it was to live.

Tsunade raised her cup again, and took a sip, glad to be around these people. While she wouldn't call them friends, they were people who she could trust to an extent, and after the fighting that they went through she could at least call them acquaintances.

"I am going to retire as the Tsuchikage," Ōnoki said suddenly into the silence, making A visibly flinch, and the others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

The Raikage growled, and glared at the old man. "Just because your back hurts, doesn't mean that you can't be a kage," he said irritably. "Now please be quiet. My head is pounding."

"I'm serious," was the old man's wizened reply. That caused the others present to sit up straighter, knowing that they were in for a discussion. "Coming here was the last thing that I am allowed to do."

"Allowed?" Gaara asked his voice calm, and his face stony. The Kages were the leader of their Hidden Villages. If someone was _allowing_ them to do things that would mean that the leader wasn't in fact the leader.

"Yes. Allowed, Kazekage-dono," Ōnoki replied back snappishly. Apparently the topic that he breached was a sore one. "I am getting old and have decided to give my seat to someone younger and more 'fit' to handle the duties of a kage." The way he said it, didn't sound like he made the decision.

"Before the fighting even started," Tsunade chimed in, gaining everyone's attention, "You said that you didn't have a single person in your village who was, and I quote here, 'fit for the title and prestige of Tsuchikage'. Surly that didn't just change with the fighting." Ōnoki's response was to glare at her more, before grasping his tea cup and taking a sip.

Despite the fact that 'officially' they were in a Kage Meeting, they had only done the thing to get some time to relax and flee from their paperwork. They did not anticipate something needing to be discussed. It took them the better part of the time that they were supposed to have her next appointment/meeting before Ōnoki finally relented and gave some startling information.

"Shut up, you brats!" he yelled, finally exploding after Mei and A's constant pestering, with a occasional side comment from Tsunade, or Gaara. Unfortunately, for Ōnoki, he had violently jerked when he yelled, and a loud series of pops were heard, making the Tsuchikage yowl in pain. After a few minutes of his bemoaning, Tsunade had had enough and stood up and moved around the table.

Not even taking the time to say the jutsu, her hands glowed a misty green a low hum filled the room. She frowned at the state the Tsuchikage's spine was in. Several of his vertebrae were off center, while his back was naturally hunched. The hunch wasn't a problem, as it was natural and could be lived with. Contrary to that, the misplaced vertebrae were a problem. They looked like recent wounds, only a couple of weeks old as the muscles were still trying to readjust them, rather than working around it by using other muscles, or totally altering the muscles themselves. For that to happen the injury would have to be years old.

"How did this happen to your back?" She asked, her eyes narrowing on the old fossil.

"I don't wish to discuss it right now, Hokage-dono," he said, sighing in relief. It would take actual surgery to put the vertebrae back into place; all she could do was reduce the swelling and intimation in the muscles surrounding his spine. "Nor," he continued, breaking into Tsunade's analysis, "is it safe." All the kages stared at him incredulously. "I would rather we all spoke behind a privacy seal. How is my back?" he asked quickly to divert their attention.

Tsunade though about ignoring the question, and pressing the subject, but decided to let the old man have is way for now. Something told her that it wasn't going to be a light discussion. She should have known that nothing good happens to her with her luck. "You will need surgery," she stated simply, shocking the other's present. "It's not fatal, but your nerves are stretched. Not only that but some of your tenketsu are blocked, parts of your Chakra Pathways are cut broken, or ripped, and a little internal bleeding. What the hell happened?"

"I'm not saying," he said stubbornly. "That is part of our discussion later."

"Fine," Tsunade said, and stopped her jutsu, before heading to the door. "I'll tell Shizune to postpone our other meeting, and we can talk there."

"No," came Ōnoki's firm voice.

Tsunade turned around flabbergasted. That man must be in a lot of pain, and he just said no to being put on the fast track for treatment. Mei seemed to share her idea.

"Tsuchikage-dono," she said in a serious tone. "While it is valiant for you to endure such pain, prolonging it is foolish, and will only hinder you. You must seek treatment, if not for yourself then for your village as the Tsuchikage."

"Let it rest for now, Mizukage-dono," he said, before holding up a hand to stop A from loudly protesting. "I understand well what you are going to say, but trust me when I say that there is a way for the information I have to come out, including an order."

Before anyone could reply, the door opened to reveal, Shizune. She obviously felt the less-than-light atmosphere, and visibly shrunk back. There were five kage giving her their full attention. "It's noon and the teams are here. Shall I let them in?" She asked the question generally, but was looking at Tsunade for an answer. She glanced back at Ōnoki and inwardly snarled. She was a medic, damn it! She was supposed to help people not let them suffer. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by none other than the man she was trying to help.

"Yes, that fine," he said. "Give us a minute, and send them in. Is that blond brat out there?" Shizune glanced worriedly at the Hokage before shaking her head. "Shame. Well, send someone for him, and when he arrives we can get started."

"I already did," she replied. "They should be back any minute now." At Ōnoki's brisk nod, she bowed and left. Not waiting for anyone to do anything, he stood and moved his pillow to the far end of the room to wait. Soon the table was leaned against a wall, and the kages were seated in a line, waiting for the door to open.

_Nara Shikamaru; Hokage Tower_

Shikamaru, didn't even try to stifle his yawn when he entered the Formal Meeting Room. He was sure that they were only used that room for the convenience of having enough room for everybody. The thought of fifteen plus people in the Hokage's office made shivers go up his spine. He felt Ino elbow him in the side.

"Be respectful," she hissed. He glanced lazily at her, and saw her huff at him, slightly angry.

_'Troublesome woman,' _he inwardly sighed. Why did all the women in his life have to be such a handful; his mother, his teammate, the girl that he is supposed to constantly drag around Konoha because she was from Suna. Yep, the women in his life were just too much. Well, except for Hinata, she was nice and quiet, and wasn't overbearing. He silently cursed Naruto for managing to snag her, even if it was unintentional.

His blond teammate, had dressed in her shinobi clothes that she wore before the war. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail that still fell to her hips, and, on the left side of her head, had a red clip held her hair back. On the right, a long bang fell over her face covering one of her blue-green eyes and reached her chin. Her stud earing was in, just like his and Chōji's. She wore a sleeve-less purple blouse, and an open, purple apron-skirt that was open in the front. Under that, Ino had on a black skirt over fishnet shorts. The midriff of her stomach was revealed for all to observe; along with most of her arms and legs, only having fishnet warmer to cover her elbows and knees. She had taken to wearing her tantō horizontally across her lower back above her medical pouch. She must have thought that they were going one a mission.

She had pushed him in the door, when everyone else had gone in and he hadn't moved an inch. Now standing in line, with only Ino to his right and the eight other Konoha shinobi that had been called standing to his left, he stared at the reason for his ire. The five kages seems somewhat amused at his actions, and grew more irritated at their expressions. If he hadn't deemed having his eye twitch troublesome, it would have happened.

He had been dragged out of his bed, literally, by his mom, then forced to change in front of her. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't a regular occurrence. Glancing around the room, Shikamaru knew he would regret dressing the way he did today. The room was wide, and creamed colored; and, at eye level, on the walls were intricate designs that looked like a thorny vine, but if one looked at it closely it was a pattern of all the symbols of clans with the Konoha symbol thrown in. On the left wall, a round table stood up on its side. Behind the five kages was a retractable shōji wall, with an obviously open window behind it. Yellow light filtered through the wall, giving the kages a somewhat ethereal glow. The old ugly Tsuchikage was staring at him, and Shikamaru inwardly chuckled. The old man was floating above his cushion with his arms and legs crossed.

He felt a wave of heat roll over him, and decided to unzip his green chunin flak jacket. His black long-sleeved shirt was worn over his mesh armor. His hitai-ate was sown into his left sleeve. His pants were the same color as his shirt, and he wore his weapons pouch on his right thigh, mesh armor underneath, and black sandals. He had a tantō like Ino, but had forgone taking it, much to his mom's anger. He had to flee out the window to avoid bodily harm.

_'I should have dressed more Chōji,'_ he though, eyeing his best friend. He was still big, but was obviously muscular. He wore a tight, short-sleeved, red T-shirt with the kanji for food on it, and a pair of beige shinobi pants. Open-toed sandals adorned his feet, and he wore his Team 10 stud earrings. His face was slightly thinner, and his red swirls still covered his cheeks. His brown hair was long and fell down his back. Despite his casual attire, his red hitai-ate was on his forehead. He seemed to have taken a day off as the head of his clan, the Akimichi.

Next to him was Aburame Shino. He was dressed in multiple jackets covering his dark pants to his knees; a green one covering an even longer brown one which was high collared and covered the lower part of his face. His green jacket's hood was pulled over his head, covering his brown hair, and effectively leaving only his hitai-ate and sunglasses visible. What skin could be seen was pale and light. He stood stoically, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Next to him, his teammate, Hyūga Hinata. She stood strait and confident, which surprised Shikamaru, as she had always been a timid and meek girl. Her long, black hair fell well past her shoulders, with short strands framing her face, and her pupil-less violet eyes stared straight ahead. Her usual jacket was around her; with the shoulder and arm areas were cream-colored with lavender cuffs like the rest of her jacket. Her pants were an obvious blue, with her kunai and shuriken pouch situated on her right leg. She wore open sandals with low heals. Her hitai-ate was tied around her neck in a choker, while her jacket was open wider to show off an impressive amount of cleavage under her fishnet shirt.

The last member of Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, had shoved his hands in his black pants pockets. He wore a tight, white long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up on his forearms. He was grinning, showing off his slightly pointier-than-usual canine teeth. He had large red triangles on each cheek, curved slightly to look like fangs. His black eyes were discreetly trying to sneak a peek down Hinata's shirt. His brown hair was wild like always, just like him, but his brashness had died down thank goodness.

Past him were the last two members of Team 9, after the loss of Hyūga Neji, were Rock Lee and Tenten. Lee was still were all the green that anyone could handle; with a green flak jacket over a green spandex suit, just looking at him was a problem for Shikamaru. He preferred the white of fluffy clouds on a nice light blue backdrop. On his shins, Lee wore orange leg warmers over open toed sandals. Both his hand were wrapped in bandages, from the first knuckle on his fingers to just below his elbow. Next to him, Tenten (no one knows her last name) was staring at the kages looking board. Her torso was covered by a long-sleeved white blouse with red trimming; it was high collared and had a red fastener. Underneath she had puffy, red pants that looked similar to a hakama. Around her hips, her pants were nonexistent, but she covered herself with bandages. On her hand she wore brown fingerless gloves, while on her feet she had open-toed, low-heeled sandals.

Lastly, Haruno Sakura stood alone fidgeting slightly at her slight isolation. Her pink hair was growing out again, and had obviously been brushed, and fell slightly past her shoulders; small bangs feel in front of her face to frame it. A red hitai-ate was till wrapped in her hair. Her emerald green eyes were looking at her mentor hard. Her pink blouse was sleeveless, while her short grey apron-skirt was parted slightly over her black shorts. He had on calf-high, low-healed black boots. She had grey elbow protectors, and black gloves on. Her eyes stared at Tsunade with a clear message. _Where are my teammates!?_

The Hokage stood up and cleared her throat, getting his attention. "Will the Clan Heads of the Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans step forward, please?" It was clear that it wasn't a request, but still Ino had to elbow him again to get him moving. Raising a hand to cover another yawn, Shikamaru stepped forward with Ino and Chōji. Seeing them step forward, Tsunade continued. "On behalf of Konoha I would like to give my condolences to all of you, as you have lost your previous clan heads, and fathers."

Suddenly Shikamaru didn't feel as tiered, and cast a fearful glance at his blond teammate. She had taken the loss of her father really hard. Just the mentioning of his name was enough to push the poor girl over the edge and into a crying mess. He knew that she really loved her father, and had spent a lot of time with him, not only as father and daughter, but also as associates in the T&I department, where they had worked. Looking at her now, Shikamaru inwardly cursed. She was obviously on the verge of tears contrary to her bossy nature just a second ago. Sighing Shikamaru, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and was glad to see that she seemed to relax.

After a slight pause, Tsunade continued. "In commemoration of their memories, we shall place their names on the memorial over whatever clansmen you have lost, as well as have a proper burial for them, with their own gravestones." The Hokage lowered her head, and Shikamaru was nearly struck senseless. The _Hokage_ was bowing to them. The slight shaking of Ino's shoulder broke Shikamaru out of his ravine. Her hands were covering her mouth, but no tears were shed yet. Chōji, on the other hand, already had a river running out of each of his eyes. Not five minutes ago, the buy had been crunching on a bag of chips merrily. Realizing that it was up to him, Shikamaru took the initiative, ignoring the pain in his chest, and refusing to acknowledge the heat behind his eyes.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," he said thickly, cursing himself for sounding so stupid. "It is a relief to know that they will be treated even after death." It had been a real concern for the trio, as they didn't have their fathers' bodies, and so didn't know what to do for their memories. The handful of morgues in the village didn't let graves be place without actual bodies. They could have made a memorial for them in their own clan grounds, but it was against traditions for all of them; not to mention they would be painfully close to them if they did that. He swallowed past the lump that formed unbidden in his throat. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say, that we are all very greatful for your generous gesture."

The Hokage raised her head, and smiled softly at them. "All expenses will be paid for by the village. I knew the three of your father's personally. They were exceptional men, and the world as a whole has taken a blow with their loss. They were, and would be, would be very proud of how you three turned out. I ask you as the Hokage of Konohagakure, please honor them by continuing forward as the Second Generation of the Ino-Shika-Chō Formation."

Shikamaru didn't trust his voice, and only nodded, and pulled his teammates back in line. He dropped his hand from Ino's shoulder, but her hand immediately snagged his tightly. He didn't say anything, just giving her soft hand a reassuring squeeze. He saw the Hokage's eye looking at him with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. That wouldn't have been too bad, but Mizukage was visibly holding back from gushing over them. _Kami, woman, you don't even know us._

Tsunade, seemed to want decide to spare him any embarrassment, and quickly turned to the girl from Team 8. "Hyūga Hinata, heiress of the Hyūga clan, please step forward." The black-haired girl did so, and seemed to have almost have reverted back to her shy self. "As the upcoming clan head, I would like to, again, extent my condolence for your lose. Your cousin, Hyūga Neji, will be giving the same treatment as the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan heads." Again she bowed her head.

Surprisingly, Hinata bowed herself, bending over at the waist. Kiba was obviously being a pervert, despite the situation. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Her voice was stronger than Shikamaru's had been, and he realized that she must have already come to terms with her cousins death. "I have one request, though."

Tsunade who had straightened up at the Hyūga _thank you_, was obviously surprised to see the girl bowing to her, and say she had a request.

"I would like to ask that my clan get his body, instead so he can be buried with our clan heads." Everyone had been shocked by her proposal, and were silently wondering what the girl was thinking. Unless Shikamaru was wrong, which he didn't think he was, Neji had never been the Hyūga clan head.

"Rise," the Hokage said, her eyes narrowed slightly. When the Hyūga heiress did, she continued. "While I have no problem, having the body of your cousin given back to your clan, but I cannot in good concourse give him back if that will cause a problem in our clan. Despite your clan being just that, a clan, if any problem arises, it can cause a problem with Konoha as a whole."

Hinata nodded, as if expecting this. "I had originally planned on coming to ask you for this in a different way, but decided that now would be the best time. As for my clan, I have already had a meeting with the Elders, and with their consent, along with my father's, Neji's body will be buried with our elder."

"May I ask why you have decided to do this," Gaara asked, suddenly. Shikamaru knew why, he was curious. He had only seen Neji, during their first Chūnin exams, (where he acted like a totally glorified dick), and briefly after he returned to Suna after having his Bijuu extracted.

"Kazekage-sama," Hinata said with a slight and brief bow. "After Neji's match with Naruto-kun-" and almost undetectable blush came to her face, "Neji made a drastic transformation. Before he died he was hailed in our clan as the most promising protégé in our history. After his death, many branch and main members of our clan decided to declare him the clan hero, and bury him with our previous clan heads for his prowls, and potential."

Garaa just nodded.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "If that is the truth, then you can have Neji's body, and proceeded as you will." Hinata smiled brightly and returned to her spot. The Hokage scratched her chin, and suddenly sighed. "Shizune," she called loudly. The room was silent for a second, before the sound of the door opening drew everyones eyes.

"Yes," the hokage's assistant asked.

"Where's the brat?" Tsunade asked.

"Still no word, or appearance," Shizune replied. "Would you like me to send someone after Anko-san?"

"You sent that woman after him!?" Tsunade asked almost incredulously. Shizune, to her defense, had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"Not really. When I was giving Boar-san the mission she kinda knocked him out, and took off saying she would bring him back, before I could do anything else." Shikamaru saw the Hokage sigh in exasperation, and had a feeling that things just got more troublesome.

"No," Tsunade said flopping down on her pillow. "We will wait, and if he doesn't show up in a couple of minutes, I'll ban him from ramen for a year." Everyone besides the other kages flinched.

"Isn't that a little harsh," Tenten asked. She remembered how Naruto had been when he found out that Ichiraku's Ramen had been destroyed in Pain's invasion. He had been absolutely heart broken, and sent a platoon of clones to work day and night to rebuild the restaurant that was now standing.

The Hokage shook her head. "I warned him beforehand to make it. Unlike you guys, who were told about this meeting an hour beforehand."

Seeing everyone's unusual reaction to the Hokage's words, Mei cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Why is this a big deal?"

Before anyone could respond, a soft voice had already spoken up.

"Ano…" Hinata said, pushing her pointer fingers together. There was the Hinata that everyone knew. It seemed she only came out when she spoke of or was around Naruto. A furious blush was on her face, and Shikamaru had to wonder what would happen if Naruto had been in the room. "Naruto-kun absolutely loves ramen."

"Sure," the Raigake said, and everyone's head turned to look at him, "and I love working out, so what."

"You don't understand," Chōji said, a dark expression on his face. "I have never once beaten Naruto in a ramen eating contest." The Mizukage gasped as if she had been burned, while Ōnoki's eyebrows shot up. A only looked on flabbergasted, his hand losing its grip on his partially melted back of ice. Gaara chuckled. The Akimichi's love of food and their intake of it was legendary. The fact that someone had outdone an Akimichi was a big deal.

"We have several battles, and never have I been able to beat him when it comes to ramen." Mai put a hand over her mouth in shock. The kage's looked at Chōji in shock, and then looked at Tsunade, who nodded her head gravely. She had treated Chōji many times because of this particular thing.

"Anyway," Kiba said, shattering the atmosphere. "Why do we need the dobe here?"

"If you had listened to the ANBU who retrieved you," Tsunade said, making Kiba shrink under her glare. He was glad Akamaru wasn't here to see him cower before her. "You would know that this meeting has to do with the aftermath of the war. And sense Naruto did the lion's share of the fighting, he deserves to be here when we discuss this. "

"I fail to see how this pertains to us, Hokage-sama." Everyone was startled when Shino spoke up, and Shikamaru had to fight the impulse to roll his eyes. His words had been short and calculated.

'_Kami,' _Shikamaru thought. _'Even his voice is mysterious.' _

Suddenly Mei laughed, a clear sound that reminded him of a creek flowing. He had to admit it was a nice sound. She continued laughing for several minutes, and had to wipe a tear when she calmed down. When she saw the Konoha's curious expressions, she looked at Tsunade, before realizing something.

"You guys really don't know, do you?" she asked. They shook their heads, feeling slightly awkward.

"You all made a big impression on everyone in the sinobi force," Gaara said, his own voice slightly amused. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you don't know."

"Uh," Sakura said, slightly awkward, "We were only in the shinobi forces." Tsunade gave a very unladylike amused snort.

"Of all the people here, Sakura," Tsunade said, "you have no reason to say that." Sakura had the decency to blush. "You, you guys are being called the Konoha 11? You even have your own monikers." She added matter-of-factly.

They all stared at her flabbergasted, but weren't given time to gather her wits.

"I particularly like the one for Rock Lee," A said, scratching his chin. "What was it?" he snapped his fingers. "That's right. _Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast_." Lee let out a loud whoop of _youth_, glade that his self-proclaimed name had finally stuck. "There was also _Taijutsu's Dream Child_, and _The Enforcer of the Devil's Fist._ Honestly I don't know how that last one came around."

"I think Tenten's are more impressive." Tsunade said, unaware of how it affected Tenten who looked like she had just gotten the best present ever. "_The Blade Princess of Konoha_ has a really nice ring to it."

"What was the one for the Inuzuka?" Gaara asked. It was plain so see that the kages were in a world of their own.

"_The Puppy User_?" the Tsukage supplied helpfully. Kiba huffed indignantly, not noticing Gaara shake his head.

"_The Twirling Claw of the Wolves?_" A asked. Gaara nodded solemnly, and a large grin came to Kiba's face. He obviously liked the last one.

"Who was _The Gentle Tamer of Lions_?" Mei asked

"Hinata," Tsunade said. Her eyes were closed, and she was nodding slowly. She was obviously pleased with her shinobi.

A grunted. "Then that means _The Blood Flower _is your apprentice." Sakura looked almost scared of the possibility of people thinking of her because of such a name. And she was relieved when her mentor shook her head.

"No, that's Ino's-"

Ino's hand suddenly squeezed tightly on his with surprising strength; and Shikamaru realized that he hadn't let go of her hand the whole time. As if sensing Ino's horror at her name Tsunade spoke to sooth her.

"-amongst others. _The Diamond of the Yamanaka Clan_, _The Mindwaker_, and _The Enforcer_. Sakura's names, though, are more… intricate," Tsunade said, and flashed a smirk at her student, who let out a startled _Eep!_ "You see, Sakura, many people was you fight alongside Naruto, and Sasuke, and, I must say, I am jealous. Despite my various prowls, my strength has never been praised to the height that yours is. The men taken to calling you the, simply, _The Unstoppable Force_, though they do call you _The Pink Beauty of Fire._" Sakura blushed furiously, at the complement.

"Us women are another matter entirely, though," Mei said, picking up for Tsunade. "We all saw your strength, and I must say that many women practically worship you. They have gone so far as to name parts of your body." Sakura looked like she wanted run at that, but was rooted to the spot. "Your right fist has been dubbed, accurately, _Destruction_. Your left is, _Punishment_. Your legs, though, have many names; among them _Repentance, Perverts Nightmare, _and finally _The Nads Crusher_." All the males present flinched at the thought of getting kicked by Sakura in the crotch.

At Sakura's aghast look at her titles, Shikamaru let out a snort of amusement.

"While Haruno-san has more flattering names that I didn't announce," Mei continued, "I do personally like _The Thinking Pineapple _for you Nara-san." There were multiple snickers, and Kiba actually laughed. Shikamaru actually felt his eyebrow twitch. So what if he found it to troublesome to do anything else with his hair. He would let it down, but then it would fall all over the place, including into his face, and he found that more troublesome than just putting his hair up.

A chuckled, his muscle-y chest rising and falling. "There's also _The Brains of Konoha_, and, _my _favorite one, _The Lazy Nara_." Actual laughter rang throughout the room, and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. It was an accurate name, and he personally preferred it. But as he looked around the room, his realized why he was really smiling. Here are nine teens barely more than shinobi rookies and they were everyone he considered his friends. Who would have thought that they would be laughing with the five kages? His smile almost faltered when he realized that the person who was responsible for making this happen wasn't there.

_'He'll show up soon,' _Shikamaru told himself. After the laughter faded away, after a couple of minutes, her smirked and locked eyes with Ōnoki. "What about Chōji's?" he asked, genially curious.

"_The Flying Mountain, _and _The Gentle Giant_," the Tsuchikage said dismissively.

"And Sasuke's and Naruto's?"

What little mirth that was in the air dissipated. It was a question that everyone wanted to hear the answer to. Everyone looked at the kages, waiting exceedingly.

Mei sighed, and trenched her arms above her head, drawing the eye of all the guys on the room. Ino squeezed his hand painfully. "Well," she said, lowering her arms with an innocent smile on her face. "They both have a great many names. Sasuke, though, has some rather darker ones. _Mr. Avenger, The Bloodbath_, so on and so forth. But he does have some nicer ones. _The Last Sharingan User, Lover of the Night, The Moon Whisperer, _and _The Crusher of Hearts_."

"How is the last one a positive!" both Sakura and Ino yelled. The Mizukage remained unaffected.

"Anyway," she said, ignoring their interruption. "He is still has many more negative names, do you want me to continue?" Most people just shook their heads, and disappeared into their thoughts. Many people didn't know what to think of Sasuke. He had left the village, and caused them a great amount of pain and problems. He had killed Danzō, though most didn't know that, and caused the Raikage to lose his arm. But then he had come at their time of need, and helped Naruto take down Madara, and then Kaguya. But then again he was the reason for Orochimaru being back.

"Shizune!" Tsunade's call, breaking them out of their thoughts. The black-haired woman appeared in the room. "Any new on the brat?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, I want you to be here for this discussion, we will deal with Naruto later." After her assistant nodded and moved to a corner, out of the way, Tsunade Inhaled a deep breath. "SPARROW!" she roared, causing many to cringe at the volume of her voice. A second passed before a ANBU appeared with a black haired woman.

Shikamaru's eyes automatically analyzed her features. Her hair was really long, falling well past her butt from her high ponytail, and only having hair length being surpassed by the Mizukage's. Bangs fell on either side of her face, and a clump fell in between her onyx eyes. Her face was regal and round, with a small nose, plush lips, and fair skin. A large white shirt covered her torso. It was baggy, and the sleeves were long and the ends being wide. A large V was missing from the shirt, and bandages covered her obviously large chest, but didn't cover her stomach which could be seen underneath. Shikamaru could see dark armguards under her long sleeves. Over her dark blue shinobi pants, which ended mid-shin, was a cloth of a lighter blue color than her pants. It was secured on her waist by a long piece of purple rope wrapped multiple times around her waist before being tied in a large bow knot in the front. She wore open toed shinobi sandals that merged with her leg armor.

_'That looks like-!" _Before he could make a comment, a voice drew everybody's attention.

"Nara-san," Gaara's soft voice called out, and everyone, including the strange girl, turns to look at the redhead. "Have you forgotten that we still have yet to tell you the titles that Naruto has acquired?" The Kazekage smiled at Shikamaru's fishlike expression. Not letting anyone speak, Gaara spoke. "_The Master of all Releases, Son of the Sun, Lighter of the Dark, Illuminator of the Moon," _he smiled wider at everyone's slight gasp. He closed his eyes, seeming content. "Ironically, the also call him _The Chaser of the Moon, _now continuing- _The Orange Flash of Konoha, the Shinobi of the Five Nations, Container of the Bijuu, Mr. Unpredictable, The Protector, Master of the Kage Bushin, Mr. Chakra, Savior of the World, Bane of Evil, _and-" He hesitated, and looked straight at the new girl, "_The God of Shinobi_. Right, Sasuke?"

Shikamaru had felt it before, the feeling of impending trouble, and before he could turn around and looked at the 'Sasuke' dubbed girl or mutter troublesome, the ceiling exploded.

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

_ Hokage Tower_

Naruto grunted as the wooden floor gave out under him. He was silently thankful that his sword was on his back and took a good portion of the damage, not that it was much. Anko hand landed a powerful double kick that had carried him through a window, making him lose most of his shirt in the process and having pieces of glass lodge into his back. Unfortunately the glass didn't stop his moment enough for the floor to stop his decent. Not only that, but Anko was upon him, not letting up, and had her arm cocked back to deliver a devastating punch to his stomach. Hence his back had blown open a wide whole through the floor. He managed to make a see less clone, and** kawarimied **with it. He found himself looking through the newly made whole, and grimaced when he saw Anko fall with his clone, and, as soon as its body hit the floor and rebounded back up, watched as she slammed her fist, again, into its stomach.

Naruto's face was contorted in shock, before dispelling into smoke. Not taking time to admire his clones acting, though that punch really hurt, Naruto dropped down quickly, and posited his body to deliver a devastating axe kicks to her back. Anko sensing this dove forward and spread her legs so that Naruto's kick only caught her trench coat.

Quickly tucking a part of the fabric between her foot and shin, Anko used her arms to push herself into the air and spun, trying to wrap the cloth around his leg. He managed to detangle himself and she landed back on her stomach, but it gave Anko enough time to push herself at him feet-first in an attempt to hit him with another two legged strike. Naruto crossed his arms in an 'X' effectively blocking her strike.

A smirk formed on her face. Anko knew that if she tried to fight him up close for two long, he would get a grip on her, no matter how much she evaded with her flexibility. If he got a hold of her she would be a goner; he had gotten her once, and she had had to use a shadow clone to **kawarimi** with to stay concourse. But that didn't matter know, as he didn't try to grab her right now, and she could youse that to create space.

Using his arms as a springboard, she push off again, with her legs this time, and went into an impressive series of summersaults, cartwheels, and round offs; during one of her flips she saw him coming, his modified tri-pronged kunai swinging from the cord on his neck. _'How is he not being stabbed by that thing?' _she wondered idly. Then her back slammed against the wall, her feet firmly on the floor.

Naruto let out as grow, as he missed the opportunity to grab Anko's feet and was pushed back a few feet for his troubles. He chased after her flipping form, not at all happy that he had giving her a chance to get away. When he saw her hit the wall, he smirked. '_Nowhere to run now,' _he thought. He lashed out with his left hand, which she managed to evade by moving her head. _'Gotcha!' _ Using his right hand, he lashed forward with an uppercut, expecting to hit her stomach, but was surprised when he encountered heavy resistance.

They both glanced down, seeing that Naruto had punched through the solid wood, his hand, intact, was less than an inch away from her stomach. Anko had managed to roll the table enough that it impleads his from actually hitting her. Glancing back at Anko, Naruto saw her eyes catch his, and managed to move first.

Trusting the fingers in his right hand into her stomach, Naruto was satisfied that Anko slightly bent over and spittle flew from her mouth. Some landed on his face, but he didn't let it affect him. Using his left hand, leaving a sizable dent in the wall, He swiped at her head, hoping to span it against the edge of the table, but only met some of her hair. It was soft.

Anko had managed to recover quickly enough, and, ignoring the fingers in her stomach, leaned over to her right, Anko grasped the edge of the round table and rolled it, making Naruto's arm move.

Naruto, to his credit realized what Anko was dong, and flipped sideways with the table. He caught himself on his left hand. Not wanting to give Anko a chance to recover from his sudden and bold move, Naruto lashed out with his left leg, only to be blocked by Anko's arm. She had managed to get her left arm up in time to stop the vertical kick that would have knocked her face into the table. Reaching around the table with her right arm, Anko delivered a punch to the blond's side, making him grunt, and suddenly the sole of his sandal in her face.

Naruto had lost his concentration slightly when Anko had hit his side, and felt his arm give out on him. He caught himself on his forearm, and was about to lash out at Anko's face with his other foot, but suddenly the table started to shift. Realizing that Anko was pushing the table down on him, Naruto, placed his right knee on the flat surface of the table, and pushed back against the purple haired woman.

A loud animalistic growl emitted from his throat, when he realized that the stalemate was only temporary and he was going to lose. He didn't have any leverage and Anko could use the wall. He just needed her to let up for a second and he could get out of his predicament. Surprisingly, he felt her stop pushing on table for a half a second.

That was a fraction more than what he needed.

Giving, a great heave with his right knee, Naruto used what little momentum he gained, to push him. Shifting his weight, he rolled, yanking his right arm out of the whole in the table. Doing what would be half a summersault, he felt his feet hit the ground and pushed his torso up, but stayed as close to his knees as he could. Sure enough, he felt the weight of the table graze his hair. Pushing off from the ground, Naruto turned in the air, three kunai already in his left hand.

Imagine his surprise when he was a table flying at him.

Throwing the projectiles, he grasped the hilt of his sword. He smiled, and knew that the match was going to be over and end with his victory. He hadn't used his modified sword throughout the whole ordeal, and knew that if he had the math would have been over quick. Despite limited experience with a sword, he would end the spar too quickly if he had. He saw his kunai, embed themselves into Anko's trench coat, and decide to act quickly.

Chandelling wind chakra into his blade, he pulled it from his sheath and slashed at the table, bisecting it. It had taken a lot of chakra to do what he just did, as the metal was regular steal, and not the special metal that was used in chakra blades. The wind chakra had extended the blade, and it not only cut the table, but continued on until it nearly tore into Anko.

Said woman, noticing her predicament, slipped out of her favorite jacket, and dodged to the side, and rushed Naruto. Stopping the flow of chakra through his blade, Naruto moved to meet her halfway, holding the sword firmly in his right hand. As they were about to clash, Anko threw out her light fist, hopping Naruto would fall her feint. He did, but he didn't give her a chance to exploit it.

'_There,' _Naruto shouted in his head as he saw Anko punch. Twirling his sword into a revers grip, he disappeared in a flash of his speed. Ducking under the woman's swing, he grabbed her arm with his left hand, he twisted it around as he moved behind her; drawing his sword lightly across the side of her fishnet shirt, cutting it, but not her. Now behind her, Naruto kicked the back of her knees and pushed her forward, causing her fall on her stomach.

Making sure not to lean all of his weight on her, Naruto placed his left knee on her left arm, immobilizing it, and another on her back. His sword was pressed against her neck, signaling his win. They stayed still for a second, panting, before-

"Damnit!" Anko yelled. "You owe me a jacket!" Naruto chuckled and moved off her. Leave it to her to complain about something like that after losing a match. Sheathing his sword he held a handout to Anko who had rolled over.

"Sure," he said, hauling her to her feet. "But you pay for ramen." She looked like she was about to protest, but he cut her off. "My win-my choice-you pay." She just huffed, and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Fine," she conceded, before stiffening, and a predatory smile grew on her face. "We have an audience, Foxy-kun." Following her gaze, Naruto cocked his head to the side. All his friends were standing there, staring at him. The guys were staring flabbergasted; Kiba and Chōji mouths were agape. Even Shino seems a little stunned, but he couldn't be sure sense coats didn't have expressions. The girls were starring, but blushing as well. Tenten refused to even look at him, much less meet his eye. Ino's mouth was agape like Kiba's, but quickly shut her mouth after meeting his eye. Sakura had her hands over her mouth, and was staring at his stomach. Was his seal showing?

Hinata was a ragdoll standing. Her mouth was open in a small 'o' and a furious blush made her face so crimson that no one could see the blood coming out of her nose. _'Naruto-kun….h-he's… he's shirtless!'_

She promptly faded.

Before Naruto could move, Shino had caught her. To do so he had to move from his pervious positon and Naruto's eyes connected with a pretty black-haired girl's. He had never seen her before, but felt as if he actually knew her. Before he could speak a hand found its way onto his butt. He let out a surprised yelp and jumped at the surprising action. He whirled around to see who had done that and came face-to-face with an auburn haired woman, with dazzlingly green eye.

"So that's dead last, huh?" the Mizukage asked. She leaned in, giving Naruto a glance down her dress. He swallowed past a lump in his throat. She stalked closer, and Naruto back peddled. "So, Naruto-kun," she said huskily. "What happened to your shirt?"

Naruto glanced down, and realized that his black long-sleeved shirt had indeed ripped when he broken through the window, but somehow his left sleeve had been left on his arm, a red Uzumaki swirl on his shoulder. His body was covered in sweat and craps and bits, and the salty liquid was running over the lines of his muscled stomach. His tan pants were tattered, his left pant leg was totally gone up to his knee.

Suddenly Mei 'fell' on him, and on instinct he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Oh, dear me," she said airily. "I'm just so clumsy sometimes. Thank you, I could have fallen a cracked my head." Her hands were on his chest, and he felt her finger on one hand circling his nipple, the other slid up to his shoulder. "What could I do to thank you properly for saving me?"

It was only when he felt her breath on his ear, did hid brain reboot. "I hear you got a big new bed at your apartment, wanna go and… break it in?" Realizing what was going on, Naruto jumped back, landing on his butt. Mei looked down at him, and pushed her power lip out slightly. "Hm, did I scare you? Don't worry, let me hold you, and I everything will be fine." She suddenly flashed him a saucy grin. "You don't have to worry about me, I don't bit… but I do scratch."

Naruto scrambled backwards trying his hardest to get away from the woman in from of him. He was only sixteen; he wasn't trying to do _that_…. Ok maybe he was, but he didn't know what to do in a situation like the one he was in. So he did the only thing he could thing of: get away. He kept backing up, until he hit someone's sandaled feet with his hand.

"Sorry," he squeaked out automatically.

He only got an _'Hn' _in response, and froze. Barely noticing the Mizukage standing over him, like a predator that just caught it's pray. Slowly Naruto tuned to look up at the black-haired girl. That hair color… the outfit… the sword… was it really…? Then she turned her eyes on Naruto, and he knew that he was right.

"…Sasuke?"

A smile split her face, and her eyes changed from black to red, the three tome spinning lazily.

"Dobe."

**Hey people! How was it? Sorry for the slight delay, I lost my charger, and my computer was dead, but to make up for it here's a near 12K chapter for you. Please review, I need it to eat! Just kidding, but reviews make me want to write, so if you want a faster update REVIEW. Just so people know, I take flames within reason, but I decide if I want to change because if it. If don't those flames will be used to feed Natsu.**

**So that's that. REVIEW**

**~VigilantSempai **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN at the end of the chapter**

**Naruto; Hokage Tower**

Of all things that Naruto could have done when Sasuke claimed that he, _she_, was a girl, he, true to his earliest moniker, threw his head back and gave a laugh that filled through the silent room.

He could have denied it, or he could poke and prod her with his finger until she got really angry. He was going to claim that the teme had used his **Oiroke no Jutsu **_**(Sexy Technique)**_ to try and prank him. He had stayed silent contemplating what the black haired girl had just said, and decided that she was telling the truth. The conviction in her voice made him believe her.

So Sasuke was a girl, and Naruto couldn't hold in his laughs at his friend's expense. His mirth rang through the room for a good while, and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't notice.

"What's so funny, dobe?" She finally asked her voice cutting through his laugh. Her voice had been dangerously calm; and Naruto had had enough experience with woman and knew that he was in danger of bodily harm, but he continued to chuckle.

"N-nothing," he gasped out, clutching his side still on the floor. "It's j-just that I had-had thought your where gay!" He exploded into another episode of laughter. "I guess we know why you didn't like any of the girls in class," he said, or at least tried too; his laughter hadn't stopped when he tried to speak. Most people didn't understand him, but unfortunately for him Sasuke did.

His laughter was abruptly stopped when she brought her foot down on his face, smashing his head into the floor. Everyone in the room cringed, but at the sight of Naruto's slightly shaking body their sympathy evaporated. The guy was like a rock.

Form under Sasuke's foot, Naruto heard Tsunade sigh.

"Sasuke, please do not damage the room any more than it already is." Naruto inwardly sighed when the foot on his face lifted after a moment's hesitation. It had actually kinda hurt. Still sniggering, Naruto stood up. "Though I am sure that you can finish whatever business that you have with him later."

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine. He could fell oppressive eyes on his back, no doubt Sasuke's. Pushing his worries to the back of his head, Naruto surveyed the room. The Mizukage was standing not too far away, as she seemed to have backed up. Over her shoulder he could see Anko with crossed arms avoiding his eye angrily. The other four Kages were still seated though they all seemed to be staring at him, making him self-conscious. Turning around, his friends were still giving him a wide birth, choosing to stay close to the walls. Shino was having a little success in waking Hinata, and after a second she was walking on her own two feet.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called cheerfully. "What're you doing here?"

"They're here," Tsunade supplied, getting everyone's attention, "because they have an audience with us." Her gaze hardened at Naruto. "One that you are late for." Naruto gulped, and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "I hope Kakashi didn't infect you with his laziness."

Naruto took a step back, and, by some unspoken command, the rest of his classmates fell into line beside him. The Hokage cleared her throat.

"Now that we are all here," she shot a glare at Naruto, "we have some news to tell you." She glanced at A, who just grunted, and spoke up.

"As the war is over, and the alliance is still in effect-" Naruto and Sasuke saw the Tsuchikage shift slightly- "We have decided that a festival will be thrown to celebrate." A couple of murmurs broke out, and Shikamaru let out a large sigh.

_'That guy…'_ Naruto though as he observed his friends. Kiba was leaning toward Shino, who didn't seem to acknowledge the Inuzuka. Chōji had produced a bag of chips out of nowhere and was munching away while talking to Ino. The blond looked a little sad, but had a smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of their interlaced hands.

To his direct right Sasuke gave an Uchiha-worthy _'Hn.'_ Naruto raised his arm slightly, getting Tsunade's attention.

"What?" she asked, and everyone speaking shut up.

"What does that have to do with us, Baa-chan?" Her eyebrow automatically twitched dangerously. He knew that festivals were common when wars ended; they still had one for the end of the Third Shinobi War. But that didn't have anything to do with them. They would have to show up of course, like any other festival, but was it really that important to call them to a meeting with all five Kages? They all played a larger part in the fight against Madara and Obito, but then again so did most of the ninja in the Shinobi Alliance.

"Because,gaki," Tsunade said, "we are having a party separate from all the regular ninja and citizens. You all will be attending." The room was silent, and Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Why would he have to attend? He really didn't care, but if his friends were there he was ok with it.

"As we were saying before you made your made your less-than-eloquent entrance, Naruto," Gaara said, "We were talking about how much of an impression you all made to everyone." Naruto just nodded, not really knowing what to say. _Hey I'm kinda really powerful, what can I say,_ really wasn't humble.

"When you are there, you will be expected to act properly, as their will be many nobles, and the Daimyō of our five nations will be attending," Mei said. "From what I know most of you are heirs to your clans, so that saves a lot of time."

"Not really," Tsunade snorted. "While most of them know how to kiss ass, the overbrown baby over there-" she pointed at Naruto- "Doesn't know the tail end of a snake." His shoulders slumped and a raincloud formed over his head.

"Thanks for that, Baa-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped. "Just because someone is older than you, doesn't mean that gives you the right to call them that!" Naruto straightened, and crossed his arms refusing to look at her.

"So just because just because Ojīsan Ōnoki is older than you, that doesn't mean he's about to keel over?"

"WHAT WAS THAT," the old man, exploded. "If I was your age, I'd ha-" He suddenly stopped when several loud, painful sounding pops came from his back. "Ohhh….." The man was groaning, and holding his back, doubled over in pain. Naruto shot a smug look at his godmother.

"Case and point."

Tsunade's eyes were being shadowed by her blond bangs. Was that brat really insinuating that she was old? She'd show him. An evil smile suddenly split her face, the corners of her mouth twitching. Yeah she'd show him. See if he though her age was a hindrance when she was beating him against a wall like a cloth.

Naruto wanted to take a step back, but the evil aura coming from Tsunade was rooting him in place. He really messed up. When she opened her mouth, Naruto was certain he saw his life flash before her eyes. He was luckily saved by the Mizukage.

"The point of calling you here," she spoke hastily, "wasn't only to tell you about the upcoming festival, but to see who else, besides Naruto-kun here, needs to be taught. If you do, please step forward." Sakura and Tenten did so. Naruto was tempted to do so, but seeing how they already knew that he needed the help, he just stood back shoving his hands into his pockets, and looked at the ground glumly. He had just been allowed to start training again, and now he was going to waste time learning things that he was going to forget the next day.

He tugged at the remaining sleeve of his long long-sleeved shirt. His father's remaining ** Hiraishin **kunai was still on the cord around his neck, and his belt that held his sword was still wrapped around his torso form left hip to right shoulder. He had several cuts and bit marks on him and even a small burn that was going to be gone in a couple of minutes. He was glad that Anko had indulged him in a fight, and was very glad with the outcome. He had managed to take on one of the village's strongest jōnin and won. And he had only used his own chakra, so that was a definite plus.

"Okay," Mei said, catching Naruto's attention. "We will train the three of you, or more accurately, one of us will teach one of you. I'll take Naruto-kun," she said not even letting the other Kake speak.

"I'm not teaching a brat," Ōnoki ground out, and the Raikage grunted his agreement.

"Sakura is my apprentice, I'll take her," Tsunade said. Naruto inwardly let out a sigh. She seemed to have calmed down about his age comment. Suddenly a wave of disappointment ran through Naruto. He stood up straighter, and felt his eyes drawn to Tenten. She looked really put out, and Naruto felt really bad for her. Lee had told him about how she had wanted to be like Tsunade when she was younger, and he felt sorry for her.

"That leaves me with you," a calm voice said, and Naruto couldn't help but let a large grin come to his face. Gaara was really a good guy, and had come far from the homicidal guy that had wanted to kill him. Coupled with his happiness came surprise and, again, it felt like… Tenten. He didn't know how he knew it was Tenten, but just knew it was her.

"All right," Tsunade said, and Naruto decided to think about it later. "Now that that is all out of the way, I believe that is everything." Naruto sighed, and was about to flash out to the room when Tsunade's eyes landed on his again. "Now, Naruto, why does it look you haven't slept in a week?"

All the eyes in the room were one him, again (Hinata was red as a tomato). The reply, _'Because I haven't,' _was on the tip of his tongue, but Naruto held himself back. Despite her harsh nature, Tsunade really cared about him, and would be really worried if he said that. Not only that, but she was the closest thing to family that he had in the world anymore. Why had he been up for so long again?

Right, Naruto snapped his fingers. He had been working on the seal.

The seal!

For those watching him, they saw a lot of poorly concealed emotions run pas his face, before he suddenly snapped his fingers, then froze completely, his eyes wide and mouth open like a fish.

"Ohohohohoho," Naruto was hyperventilating, ad his chest was suddenly heaving. "Baa-chan how would you like to drop the **henge**?"

The room became deathly silent, and Naruto realize that he had blurted out her secret. With a quick glance around the room many faces were flickering between him and the Hokage. Thankfully, the blond woman was too stunned to yell at him. The other Kages were all staring at him like he was crazy.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, plastering an equally sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Baa-chan," he said, inwardly cursing himself. He probably just screwed the relationship that they have. He called her Baa-chan, because if irked her, and because he knew that she was that old. That didn't mean that others had to know that. "It's just that I finished this seal last night that'll help you, and a lot of people."

The short explanation seemed to shock almost everyone to look at him in shock. Naruto had to fight the urge to yell at all of them. Didn't they realize that he wasn't just strait stupid? Sure he acted like an idiot when he was younger, but after the big battle with Pain, he had been pushing himself become a better ninja too protect Konoha. Now, the very people he wanted to protect were looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Didn't they have any faith in him?

Coincidentally, Sasuke was one of the only people to not be totally shocked; only raising a elegant eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Tsunade let out a troubled sigh, and rubbed her eyes. The fact that she didn't immediately yell at him, and there wasn't a pulsing vein sticking out on her forehead, was a good sign. She dragged a hand over her face.

"Unless you have a seal that makes me younger, it's of no use to me." To everyone else, it sounded like she was just dismissing it, but Naruto could hear the under tone of dejection in her voice. He cocked his head to the side, confused. Why was she so sad, he had a seal that was guaranteed to work, at the very least for her. Seeing his confused look Tsunade set out to explain.

"Jiraiya spent years trying to make a seal that will help me, but none of them worked. We went through hundreds of seals variations, and even different arrays, but none of them worked. In the end, I'm content with how I am. So thei-"

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto cut across her, "This one will work." His tone was filled with confidence, and his face was devoid of any emotion other than determination. The only time she had seen him like that, had been when he was talking about Sasuke. It was the Naruto that had defeated the biggest threat to the world ever.

Tsunade was speechless, as was everyone in the room. Naruto was giving of an aura unconsciously. It was a confident one, but made people feel safe around him. And the conviction in his voice, was like a chain holing him to his promise. Tsunade felt warm, as she remembered his nindō. He wouldn't make a statement like that unless he was sure.

"You're sure?" she asked, her voice coming out a little airy. Naruto just smiled and nodded.

A snort came from Kiba. His arms were crossed, and he was looking at Naruto smugly. "I wouldn't buy it," he stated giving off a toothy smile before frowning at the blond again. "Besides when did you become a Seal Master, not to mention how you even understand seals in the first place."

Naruto felt a wave of contempt rush through him at the guy's comment. What was wrong with the bastard? Naruto hadn't done anything to him, but he still acting like they were school children with a petty playground rivalry. "To answer your second question first, I'm an Uzumaki," Naruto groused out, not even trying to hide his growing anger at Kiba. "Second, I became a seal master last week."

Many people in the room looked at each other curiously. It took years to become a master of Fūinjutsu, and Naruto didn't tell anyone about training with seals when he came back from his training trip.

"Not that I agree with how my teammate stated it," Shino said, "But it does seem doubtful. It takes years to become a master of fūinjutsu. The fact that we are a month out of the war, it seems logically impossible that you are a master already. How did you do it, if it is true?"

Naruto let a small grin come to his face, at his mysterious friend's question. Shino was a good guy, and deserved to be recognized more for his versatility as a shinobi. Naruto shrugged. "**Kage Bushin**," he stated simply.

The Mizukage let out a gasp, and everyone turned at look at her. Almost everyone, at least, as Shikamaru rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"How exactly does that help you?" he asked, and everyone's head swiveled again to look at him, then to Naruto as if watching a long ranged fight.

"The **Kage Bushin **allows me remember anything that they learned, and improve myself in everything except for building muscle. So if I had one doing something, like chakra control techniques, it could cut the time in half." A memory flashed through his mind of his time trying to learn wind nature manipulation. "As it is, for me, it is easier to make at least fifty clones then focusing and making just one, and that's just with a little bit of chakra. If I just use just the regular **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** at pump a lot of chakra into it, I could make two hundred clones easily. Now if I use the advance form of the technique, **Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, I can make at most five thousand clones. So, if I do that, and sense studying a seal doesn't use chakra, and make my clones work for a full twenty-four hours…"

"You can have years of work done in a single day,"Shikamaru stated his mind totally blown by the implication that Naruto could split that much chakra, _his _chakra, that much. No wonder he was always bursting with energy.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Ōnoki said, "Tell us how you made a seal to make people younger, when your sensei didn't." The mad was obviousely irritated at Naruto for his comment, but was staring intently at him.

"Oh, right," Naruto said, and held up a finger. "Can you give me a second?" Before anyone could say otherwise, he knelt down placed his hand on the ground. When he lifted his hand from the ground, there was a seal there. It looked like the Uzumaki swirl made by a two year old, but the tail was wrapped around the whole seal, in the same indecipherable scribble, in a circle. Without any preamble, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

He appeared in his room, and immediately moved out to his desk in the main area. Ruffling through his papers, he found the seal he had the clone make when he changed. It looked a lot like his **Hiraishin **seal, but there was scribbles coming off the circle, like the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **_**(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**_ on his stomach. Grabbing the paper, he disappeared again.

When Naruto reappeared back into the room, he knelt and placed his hand of the seal. He flushed the array with chakra, before he glowed white dangerously and exploded. It didn't cause any damage, but the chakra was released back into the air and it merged with the nature chakra in the environment.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, 'Why does your **Hiraishin **seal look different from Minato's?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and raised up his father's special kunai. "His seal is keyed specifically to him, just like how the Second's is keyed to him. The array for the seal is made specifically for the individual user of the Jutsu, if they get past the three man team that was used for it. Once the 'symbol array' is keyed to that person it can't be used for anyone else. This isn't even what the whole seal looks like.

"Most people knew that the finished look of the seal, wasn't really the seal, but it's condensed form. That was known as the 'Seal Symbol Array.' Most the time they can be used for different seals sense it's just molded to people's chakra. Storage seals usually look like a circle made out of squiggly lines because that is how people usually see them, so when they make the seals it's symbol array is that of a circle. The **Hiraishin** it's different, no symbol array fan be used more than once, because every person to ever lived molds their chakra differently on matter how little difference is.

"When I made my specific Seal Symbol Array for this jutsu it came out like that, so now whenever I make a seal, the Seal Array is always a variation of this." He held up, the seal on the paper.  
"The seal that I just made looks like this because I didn't imagine a specific way I wanted the Symbol Array to like, and so because I mold my chakra the way I do." He smiled in self-satisfaction at his self-taught knowledge of seals.

His smile faltered slightly when he saw the confused looks of everyone there. Even the Raikage was looking at him, as if he was speaking a different language. He turned when Tenten raised her hand.

"Can you say that in terms that we can understand?"

Naruto frowned. That had been a pretty general explanation; he hadn't even gone into how a seal with a specific Seal Symbol Array, was also an interpretation of someone, as their chakra remolds the ink into a different shape; or how preset seals, like **Ten no Juin **_**(Cursed Seal of Heaven)**_, had its own Seal Symbol Array, and how if someone found and used, it was immeasurably stronger.

"Uh… my seal looks that way because I made it." All around people let out a 'Oh' of understanding;

"Just say that next time," A said. Naruto just shook his head. It had been a simple explanation, and they were just being babies about how it was slightly complex.

"So are we going to do this Baa-chan?" he asked, his large patent smile on his face. Said woman hesitated for a second, and finally just shrugged.

"Sure, what's one more try?"

Naruto smile wider, and chuckled. "Okay, I need a wide place, preferably a sealing room, and lots of ink."

"There's a sealing room in the basement," Shizune said, causing Naruto to jump. How long had she been there? He didn't even feel her presence. "I could get you the ink." Shaking off his shock, Naruto nodded and turned back to Tsunade.

"Let's go, Hogkage-sama." The last had been said with a drawl, letting her know that he was lightly poking fun at her. Said woman just nodded, and rose to her feet. Her lack of reaction to his teasing made Naruto slightly uncomfortable. She always rose to whatever bait he set out, and her not snapping back at him or punching him was really worrying.

_'She must be really worried about it," _Naruto thought.

"Well I'm coming too," Ōnoki said, floating after the Hokage. "It's not every day you see an Uzumaki do a sealing."

"That might not be possible," Naruto said. "If the room isn't large enough I'll have to use the walls for the seal, and there can't be any other people in the seal when it happens will kill everyone in a mile radius." Not noticing several people pale, Naruto continued. "Not only that but Baa-chan has to say it's ok, because the person that is getting the seal has to be topless."

"LET'S GO!" Kiba, Chōji, and A said in unison.

Tsunade obviously ignored their perverted antics, and glanced at Naruto. "Why will I be topless?" she asked. She actually seemed curious, and not angry, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"I need to draw the center of the seal on you, more specifically, your back; so don't worry you'll be laying down. Though I won't lie, it'll burn a little, but in the end you will defiantly look younger." His words were filled with conviction, and the look in her eyes, told him that she would go through with the process, causing him to smile.

She thought for a minute, before shrugging again. "Sure they can come," she said, ignoring the perverted men's cheering (Lee had joined in). "Shizune grab a towel too. Now come on, I'll take you to the sealing room. There's an observation room, where everyone else can stay." With that she swept out the room, her green coat fluttering after her. Naruto flashed a smile to everyone.

"Well come on!" The rushed after her, and Naruto fell into step next to the resident Hokage. They walked for a little in silence before Tsunade asked him a question.

"How is this going to work?" she asked, almost timidly. "What if it fails? Will I die?" Naruto chuckled at her, the Hokage, being scared, but then remembered how she fought Madara, and stopped.

"Don't worry," he said trying to calm her down. "The seal won't fail, I did make it myself." At her doubtful look, Naruto sighed becoming serious. "If there was a way that the seal won't work, which it will, You would only feel really hot internally, like on fire hot, for a minute or two. Well you're going to feel that anyway, but it would be for longer." If she was at all worried she didn't show it. They rounded a bend.

"How does the seal different from what Jiraya's?"

Naruto frowned at his sensei name. "I'm assuming Ero-Sennin's seals focused on changing your body directly and physically." For a second Naruto could hear the conversation behind him, and was painfully aware of Sasuke's eyes on his back.

"Pretty much," Tsunade said, as they came to a stair case. "It's a long way down," she called over her shoulder. Before they descended Naruto made a clone which ran off the way they came. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "The only one that was different was one where he tried a time-reversal seal."

Naruto stopped so suddenly, Sakura bumped into him and their entourage came to a halt. Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"… He tried what?" Naruto asked.

"A time-reversal seal, he wasn't able to do it, because he didn't have enough chakra, and even adding getting someone to add theirs to his wasn't enough."

"Of course it wasn't enough," Naruto snapped. Everyone around him where taken aback by his hostility. "Any specialized seal, the time-reversal seal included, more than likely requires a **Chakura no Bōru **_**(Ball of Chakra)**_, the place in the body were your physical and spiritual meet, balance, and merge. If someone has a **Chakura no Bōru **it means that they killed someone. There is a specific way to kill someone to get it. He is lucky that the seal didn't use _his _to do the actual thing."

Tsunade looked at him wide eyed. Did that pervert put his life on the line to try a fūinjutsu that could have killed him?

"Let's just continue," she said, trying to push the thought of the smiling pervert from her mind. The started down again, and Naruto took a minute to let his anger fade.

"Anyway," he said, "my seal doesn't focus on changing your body physically. Instead my seal will make the ageing factor decrease dignificatly. Your body should revert back a good ten years, if it doesn't revert back to your prime."

Tsunade looked at him like he was crazy, causing Naruto to sigh. He wasn't aware of everyone else giving him the same look.

"Baa-chan, you know as one of the best medical-nin ever, that the human body is possible for more that it can do right now." A hard look came across the Hokage's face.

"_One _of the best medical-nin ever?" she asked. Naruto just smiled, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You have to admite, Sakura-chan is pretty good." Said girl flushed, when Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. "But think about it. If a person doesn't live a threatening life, and die from an outside force, they will eventually die of old age. But first they develop wrinkles, organs fail, muscles cram and wither away, bones become fragile. It has become accepted by us that as our lives goes on our bodies deteriorate, and eventually shut down.

"But why?" Naruto was going into a tirade, his eyes glassing over, and his words started rushing out like they were fighting to get out first. "When I thought about how strong you are, Baa-chan, and how despite your age you can defiantly stand up to the strongest of the people out there, I wanted to know how you made your life the way it was. Long and fruitful. It came to me when I remembered how Kurama was sealed into me. Chakra."

Before anyone could refute him, Naruto was already launching into a deeper explanation.

"Every ninja knows that is made out of spiritual and physical energy. Don't say it Sakura, Sasuke," Naruto said, not wanting them blurting out that he didn't know about it when he was a genin. "We use chakra, but a shallow understanding of chakra wasn't going to work, so I studied, and realized some really cool things. The concept of yin and yang applies to everything in life. Whatever happens has a counter balance, and that's why I believe peace can't be obtained with the ideals we have now, but I'm getting off topic.

"Unlike everything else we know, chakra is the counter-balance of its self. That's because it is the purest form of yin and yang that we can comprehend as of right now. The physical part of our chakra is our yang. We humans rely a lot on our physical beings to make ourselves understood, mostly in a positive light. We all know the symbol for Yin and Yang, so consider yang the white part. The black don't would be the bad things we do with our good intentions.

"In consequence, this means that our spiritual energy is our energy, and our negative thoughts and actions. It's not necessarily a bad thing, because it helps people understand their faults and grown to be better people and make themselves better people. That's the black part and white dot. With all of that a body is balanced.

"Because they make up chakra, I believe that they have an effect on the body, both positive and negative. The pure yang chakra that we use, unconsciously, is used to help ourselves and gives use basic energy without using our actual mixed chakra. Our yin chakra, in consequence, isn't used and simply corrodes, and builds up before it ends up being used any jutsu that is being used."

"What do you mean corrode?" Ino asked form behind him.

"Right," Naruto said, realizing his misstep. "You see, yin chakra is based off our negative emotions and thoughts, and so all bad things we think or feel, transforms into a physical interpretation of itself: yin chakra. Because of its affiliation with what I call '_The Negative,_' it itself becomes a negative and corrosive thing."

"Wait,"Chōji cut across him. "How are you sure that both yin and yang _are _chakra?"

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on his navel, where his seal would be. "Because of how my dad sealed Kurama into me. When he did, I was a baby, barely half an hour old, and both my parents were dying. As the Hokage, my father didn't want to place the burden on just anyone, and chose to make me a Jinchūriki. But I was a baby, and my body wouldn't hold Kurama back for long, without any permanent damage to my body, so he split, him in half and sealed yang half of Kurama's chakra into me, while he took the yin.

"Only during the actual battle did I get the whole Kyūbi placed into my body." A silence fell over the awestruck group, before Naruto spoke again. "Anyway that's how I know. In short, the yang chakra is used by everyone, even civilians, just for moving around, and lifting things. The same amount of yin chakra as yang chakra that is produced in the body; but while we use our yang, our yin remains, only being used in jutsus. Because it collects up in a person's body, not to mention it's a corrosive substance, It leaks out of the Chakra System, and starts harming the organs and muscles in the body.

"With civilians there isn't a cure for old age, but for shinobi, who are used to using chakra mixed with both yin and yang, there is a way to stop the yin chakra from causing you from dying of old age, or at least make your life significantly longer. And that's the seal that I made. It' connects to your Chakra System and collects any extra yin chakra, thus stopping any internal deterioration caused by the yin chakra. Not only that but it also stores it for later use.

"For example, say someone is fighting and their chakra is depleted. Normally that person draws the leftover yin chakra that has accumulated in their bodies and uses it. It hurts like hell to move but hit lets you keep going. With the seal though, the yin chakra isn't being drawn from the muscles and organs of the body, and instead goes straight into the Chakra System, causing no actual pain."

Naruto sighed, realizing just how much he had talked, and desperately wished for some water. Unfortunately, Naruto saw the stairs coming to an end.

"Dude," somebody said behind him, probably Kiba. "What… the fuck?" Glancing over his shoulder again he was everyone, even Ōnoki, looking at him flabbergasted. Naruto was going to reply, but caught a shimmer over Sasuke's left eye.

He stepped off the stairs, and into the room, before turning to his ravin-haired teammate. "Did you put a genjutsu over your eye?" he asked, as everyone filled in. They still looked like they were trying to comprehend something. The room was pretty big, with some comfy looking chairs, and a large glass window that showed the sealing room. It was a large circular room, all grey, and devoid of anything.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked, a bit of a bit in her voice, but Naruto paid it no mind.

He leaned forward, and examined her eye, moving some hair out of the way in the process. "I'll place a temporary seal on it before I start Tsunade's seal." He leaned in closer, unaware of Sasuke's blush. "I'll have to have a longer look to make a permanent seal, which'll let you use your rinnegan but keep your chakra depletion at a minimum."

"It's fine," Sasuke said. "It's not like I feel the drain." She tried to swipe Naruto's hand away, but he caught it still observing her eye. When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs Naruto backed up, and let go of Sasuke's hand before turning to great Shizune.

"Hi, Shuzune-neechan," he said, and accepted the scroll she held out for him. Unrolling it on the ground, he saw that there were three things stored in an equal number of seals. Seeing that the ink was sealed in the middle, Naruto knelt and immediately unsealed a large bowl filled with black liquid. He dipped two fingers into it, and stood up, seizing Sasuke's head, and started writing an impromptu seal over her right eye after he broke the genjutsu. "How have you been?"

She was startled by Naruto's sudden action, but quickly pulled it together and smiled. "Fine, Naruto-kun. A bit busy, but it's alright. Do you need a brush?"

"Nope," he replied, nonchalantly. "I'll be finished soon, and then will get to Baa-chan's stuff." Sasuke had become really stiff, and he was glad, because he could mess up if she was moving. "You brought more than enough ink, Thank you."

"Your welco-" She was cut off by the sudden appearance of Anko, who threw her arms around the other woman.

"Yo, Naruto," she said jovially, she seemed to have already forgiven him for ruining her coat. "DO you think you could whip up a seal that increased breast size?" Kami the woman was blunt?

Naruto's initial reaction was to say no and then ask her why she wanted bigger breasts, but suddenly froze. _'It could be possible,' _he mused with glazed eyes. _'If chakra is involved in the growth process… but I'd have to direct it to a specific _range_, not spot…. It'd be difficult.'_

"Naruto!"

The sound of Sasuke's voice brought Naruto back to the present, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Don't know," he said, and put his whole attention on the seal that he was making. It was crude, and would hold for about half a day with of person with Sasuke's chakra size. He had finished with the barrier for the rage of the seal, and was in the middle of the actual suppression part, but he still had to add the chakra sensitivity section and the break kanji just in case it was needed. After a minute Naruto ran through a couple of seals, Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's eye.

"**Uzumaku Fūinjutsu: Chakura Yokusei **_**(Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Chakra Suppression)**_**!**" The seal wrapped around her eye, which turned form the light purple with black rings to the Uchiha coal black.

When he was finished, Naruto resealed the bowl and headed to the door that lead to sealing room. "I'll send a clone when your needed, Baa-chan," he called over his shoulder, wiping the ink on his side as he still didn't have a shirt on.

When he stepped into the room, Naruto knew that he would have enough space, if just barely. Making the familiar crossed shaped hand sign, then **Kage Bushins **appeared. He again unrolled the scroll, and unsealed the large container of ink along with ten bowls. He filled each of the bowls with ink, and handed them out to his clones.

They tooke them and got started on the seal. Walked back into the room only to throw away his useless sleeve. The seal was really complex, and dangerous if done incorrectly. It made up of three rings: the first and outmost ring was to contain the chakra that would be released in case of an explosion, in the possibility of anything going wrong; the second outmost was the actual seal that would collect and house the yin chakra while being connected by the third and final ring. It, the last ring, was important so assure that the inner most ring was done correctly or else the seal wouldn't connect to the Chakra System, while the second was the hardest to make, and the third was the most important as it wouldn't expose anyone to pure negative yin chakra; while not as dangerous as a bijū's chakra it would still cause problems.

While nine clones were working on the seal, leaving a circle in the middle for Tsunade to lay down, the tenth started applying the controlling seals onto Naruto's left arm. When the clone was done, and dispelled, Naruto let the ink dry, making sure to not let it drop by using a little wind chakra to speed up the process. He called out Tsunade, and applied restriction seals to her wrists and ankles. He would have to use them to make sure she didn't thrash around during the procedure.

"Okay, he said, when all his clones dispelled, and her restriction seal had been finished being applied. They weren't on, so she could move. "Go ahead and take off your shirt, here's your towel. Make sure that opening is in the front. She didn't say anything, but nodded. Naruto did the same and turned around so he would have her privacy.

After a bit of time had passed, Tsunade gave him the go ahead. He turned and managed to keep his eyes in line, as he led her to the center. Shizune must have gotten the smallest towel she could find, because Tsunade's boobs were threatening to pop up, as she clutched the two ends together in front of her. The towel parted, and showed the underside of her breasts, and her whole stomach. Kami he was going to be killed if his eyes kept wandering.

"Alright," he said, "I need you to lay down facing parallel to the window wall. " she looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not trying to give them a show, are you?" she asked with a head motion to the widow. Naruto glanced, and groaned. Kiba already had a nosebleed, while A was openly ogling. To his confusion, Shizune was sporting a large blush, but she was in the back so no one saw her. Hell even Gaara was having trouble keeping his eyes in check, and that was saying something.

"No, I'm not ," he replied. "I can go and ask them to leave if you want. Though you did say they can come along." Tsunade was shaking her head before he had even finished speaking. She laid down the way he directed. "Okay, I'm going to have to straddle you, and take the towel off, but I will keep it, so that you can cover up when we are done." She nodded. "Now I have applied resistance seals so that you won't thrash around when the pain comes. It will hurt, but not for long, and I'll tell; you went to expect it." He received another nod. "Lastly I'm going to finish the seal on your back, so please streach you limbs out like a giant 'X.'

She did so, and Naruto immediately got to work. Grabbing the towel, Naruto tied it around his right bicep, using his teeth to tie the knot. He was glade that his clones had cleaned up and left a bowl of ink to use. He dipped his finger into the ink, and immediately went to work on to put the seal on her back. It was tedious work as he had to make sure that after the outer seal on her back connected with the innermost seal on her back, and Tsunade's chakra network. Not only that but he had to make a connect her restriction seals to it, so that he could put them on before it started, then connect the whole thing to a 'seal' kanji right at the base of her back, above her rear.

When he had gotten close to her butt, Tsunade had stiffened.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Be patient, I'm nearly finished." After a couple of seconds, he had finished and placed his hand on the middle of her back where her back was bare. "Alright, I'm done. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She just nodded, and Naruto took a deep breath, before straddling her trying to ignore his less innocent instincts. He placed his left hand were it had been a second ago. His left arm had been used as for the control seals. It was covered up to mid bicep in black ink, all the way down to wrist, before spreading out into five thin liners that ran over the back his hand and fingers.

There were five kanji lined vertically up on his arm. They would be used from his wrist up, were the first was to activate the resistance seals on her, the second was to start the actual process of draining her mixed, and yang chakra. He would have to physically restrain her chakra from returning to her or dissipating into the air, by using the third seal to hold it. The fourth was complete the merge of the actual seal that had been split from on her back and the ground. The fifth on his arm, was another seal that he would apply to allow her to use whatever yin chakra the seal had accumulated from her body.

Naruto told her all of this, and she just nodded.

With another deep breath Naruto activated the resistance seal by pressing the first two fingers of his right hand onto the first seal on his left arm, and her body went limp. "Can you breathe?"

"Y-yeah," she struggled to get words out. He glanced around and saw that everything was in place, and was about to officially start when he noticed the open door.

"Oi," he called, "Shut the door." He didn't know who did it but soon the door was shut, and he could start.

He pressed his fingers against the second seal, and immediately felt Tsunade's chakra shot through his hand, and into the third seal. He knew that she was going to have a lot of chakra, so he decided to start the connection of the actual seal. Sending chakra to the fingertips in his left hand, Naruto gave a small twist and pulled his hand back slightly so that only his fingertips were touching her back, and a clear trail of light green chakra could be seen coming from her back to his raised palm.

Tendrils shot from the seal on her back and floor, until they connected. The first two rings connected, and drew closer, and the first ring disappeared into the seal on her back. From the gasp from Tsunade he knew that it was merging with her Chakra system. It didn't hurt, but did fell weird, like several very tiny snakes were slithering through your body. Black lines covered most of a lot of Tsunade's skin from wrists to ankles.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto knew that the first ring had successfully merged with her, but the chakra was still being drained from her, and the second ring couldn't fully merge. A continues stream of chakra left her and entered his seal. It continued for ten minutes, and Naruto grunted when he felt the seal was about to burst. How much chakra did this woman have? The pain was steadily building, until Naruto grasped his left arm, letting out a hiss of pain. He was sure his arm was going to explode

It was another minute before Tsunade's mixed and yang chakra were completely depleted, and Naruto had to wait another two before the seals had attached, before quickly applying the fourth seal to finish the actual seal.

"This is going to hurt," he said before biting his right thumb, and wiping it over the fifth and final seal on his arm. Suddenly the seal collapsed in on itself, and Tsunade threw her head back in a silent scream. Naruto quickly placed his palm onto he back, so that the seals on his arm, sans the third one, mixed with hers in a giant, angry, swirling mass of black. He never liked seeing his loved ones in pain, and acted quickly.

Using the pointer and middle finger on his left hand, he used chakra to drag the seal along the trail from the middle of her back to the bottom of her spine. When the seal was in place, Tsunade flopped back onto the floor, but despite the observer's may think, she was in the most amount of pain tight now. The seal was a solid black dot now.

Naruto once again went through hand seals, this time a longer sequence of almost twenty. He ended in a ram seal, and placed his hand on the solid dot, ignoring the fact he was practically molesting the Hokage. He flushed her chakra back into her system.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Fu no Tamashī no Riyō-hō **_**(Uzumaki Naruto Sealing Technique: Negative Soul Usage Technique)! **_ The ink started to expand, until it looked like his **Hiraishin **seal only with a hollow arrow head connected to the circle, pointed down toward her butt.

A sudden wave of fatigue washed over Naruto, and he slid off Tsunade and landed on his back panting. He had only though that he would be tired when he did the seal on himself, as he had a _lot_ of chakra. He never would have expected for Tsunade's chakra too be so dense and potent that the seal would almost fail. If that had happened he would have surely died, and that was something that he wanted to avoid.

After a minute, Naruto's chest stopped rising and falling as rapidly, he sat up and rubbed his arm. The pain was mostly gone, thanks to his Uzumaki blood and the nine bijū in his stomach. To his right he heard a small, sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck," Tsunade groaned. "I feel like I punched myself a hundred times."

Naruto chuckled, still staring at the ceiling. "See as I have been hit by your punches, I can say you're about a hundred short." With a little effort Naruto untied the towel from around his arm, and tossed it her direction. "Wrap yourself up, unless _you _want to give them a show." He heard her snort, and a rustle of fabric. "You decent?"

"No, I kinda have a towel to cover my chext."

Naruto sat up, and grunted. The whole procedure took a lot him, surprisingly, and he would have to spent the rest of the day not doing any more physical activity. He rubbed his eyes. "The least you can say is 'thank you, Naruto'." The last part was said in a high girly voice causing Tsunade to snort again.

"First off, I don't sound like that. Second, why should I thank you? We don't even know if it worked."

"It worked," Naruto said, and turned to take in her appearance. She was obviously still Tsunade, but she was younger than when she didn't have the **Henge** on. She looked to be around her mid-twenties, with obvious, slightly more-perky breasts and curves fit for a queen.

_'Kami's sweet shit! She's hot! What the hell was Ero-Sennin thinking!? She's way out of his league! He didn't have a chance… but I guess I could see where he was coming form…'_

"The hell you staring at, brat?" Tsunade asked when Naruto hadn't said anything for a little while. Her comment shocked Naruto back into the present, and he immediately looked away crossing his arm.

"I'm still waiting for my thanks." His voice changed back to his girly-impersonation. "Thanks Naruto, my wonderful, awesome godson. You're the best ninja that Konoha has, and I'm naming you my successor as Hokage, effective tomorrow. I'm sorry for being so rude to you, and I've decided to forgive you for breaking my necklace. You're the son I never had, and I-"

Tsunade who had developed several tick marks on her forehead, suddenly smashed her fist onto the top of Naruto's head, causing him to face plant into the stone ground.

"Stop being a pain!" she yelled. "Did it work?"

Naruto sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Jeez, give me some credit, I wouldn't do the whole thing unless I was sure it would work." He saw her look, and sighed. "Yes, Tsunade-Baa-chan, it worked. Your look to be about twenty-four, twenty-five. The seal integrated perfectly into your system, so there shouldn't be any pain that comes from the seal." He glanced around, as was slightly surprised at all the mist that covered the whole room.

He was about to use some wind chakra to move it, but suddenly Tsunade squealed. He looked at her flabbergasted. _'Did she just _squeal_?' _ The idea of his godmother acting _that _girly was almost too much to comprehend, but Naruto didn't get any chance to entertain the Idea, before she kissed him.

Her lips pressed against his cheek once, twice, three times. Her last one caught the corner of his mouth, but before he could recover from her sudden actions, she enveloped him into a bone crushing hug. Unconsciously, Naruto stiffned.

He wasn't well versed in positive physical interactions. In fact the only physical interaction that he was comfortable with, or knew, was fighting. Growing up alone, and shunned by just about everyone hadn't left him with a deep understanding of how people showed affection.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Tsunade's words cut through his thoughts, and Naruto couldn't help but smile at her words. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her too him.

"Anything for you, Tsunade-nee." He didn't know why he hadn't called her 'Baa-chan,' or why he had gave her that particular suffix, and was immediately nervous about his actions. Tsunade just gasped before holding him tighter, and just nodding into the crook of his neck.

That's how the other's found them; hugging as the knelt on the ground. The mist had thinned considerably, and they were able to walk into the room to see them. Tsuande had fallen asleep from exhaustion, she had only managed to mutter out a couple sentences into his ear..

Naruto, having managed to tie the towel to keep her chest covered, picked her up bridal style, a feat for itself as she kept squirming.

"Kami, it worked," Ōnoki gasped out in shock when he saw Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama's… young, and… pretty…" Sakura seemed flabbergasted and almost unable to stand.

"Good work, Naruto," Gaara said. "It was a very impressive show."

Chōji who was munching on a back o chips, gave a wide smile. "That was cool, Naruto. With all the glowing, and wind, and moving words…" he trailed off when Ino elbowed him in the side.

"Just what I would expect from my gakusei (Student), Naruto –kun," Mei said, causing him to raise his eyebrow. When had he become her student?

A soft, 'hn' from behind him made Naruto aware of the Uchiha behind him. "I guess you aren't as stupid as I though, dobe." Naruto and Sakura, knowing Sasuke the best, knew that she was practically praising him to the gods; but everyone else didn't know that. Due to having the bijū in him, Naruto could kinda feel how people feel about each other, and immediately knew that everyone present didn't trust the wayward Uchiha. The Raikage even growled, and several people were about to give her a severe tounge-lashing, but stopped when they saw Naruto.

The younger ones felt a shiver of feat run down their spine, at the smile and mysterious glint in his eyes. They had all seen that look in class before, right before a big prank went off or when he had just thought of one. The only consolation they could take from him, was the fact that it wasn't directed at them, only Sasuke, though that didn't mean that they wouldn't get drawn into the crossfire. It's happened before.

Sasuke, herself, felt the same shiver that her classmates got go down her spin, the only difference was that kept going down her legs, to her feet, rebounding off the floor before traveling the whole length of her body again. She managed to hide the tremor, but felt as if she was looking into the object of her demise: his brilliant blue eyes.

"Before Baa-chan fell asleep, she told me some things," Naruto said, not looking away from his black-haired teammate. "She said that she will call a meeting with the rest of the Kage's when she wakes up, and that we're all free to do what we want until she calls us again." His smile grew more devilish. "Sasuke, though, has to stay with me."

Said girl paled. If she was stuck with him for any given amount of time, she was as good as ruined. Her reputation as a badass would be tarnished as walked down the streets of Konoha covered from head to toe in dominatrix outfit, or woke up hanging from the Hokage monument covered in neon green body paint that won't come off for a week. She had been victim to a couple of pranks during their school days, and had been lucky enough to spared public embarrassment, the same couldn't be said for Kiba and his clan.

The ANBU were still trying to find out how he guy had snuck passed the guards, and switched all the clan members with their dogs. They woke up in their dog's kennels, while the dogs were raiding their food or sleeping in their beds. No to mention a Hyūga still could be seen covered in glitter every once in a while.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said, putting emphasis on her name, "I am now you guardian until further notice. Seeing as you have nowhere to live, I offer my spare bedroom in my home for you to use." Sasuke opened her mouth to deny, but Naruto just ran over her. "You'd be delighted? Great!" he gave everyone a smile, before heading for the door. "I'll see you all later. Oh, Shizune-nee I'll put Baa-chan in her bed, so don't worry about anything."

He was almost to the door, when he looked over his shoulder, and saw that Sasuke hadn't moved, her mouth in a mall 'o'. "Come on, Sasuke-chan, we have training to do, things to talk about," a truly evil smile formed on his face, as he glanced over everyone else lingering on the Raikage for a split second longer, "Pranks to plan… Come on!" He disappeared through the door, and after a moment's hesitation Sasuke followed meekly.

For a long second the room was silent, before A visibly shook as a tremor ran through him.

"I feel like I'm about to be attacked," he said as he looked around the frozen Konoha shinobi. "What the hell just happened?"

They all looked at him as if look at a dead man, Shizune took a step back as if to distance herself from the marked dead man.

"That," Tenten said, her voice shaky, "Was your premonition. You only get one, before he gets you. But you never see it coming, even when you get fair warning, Naruto always get you… always." A collective shiver ran through the group, and Tenten hugged herself lost in though. "S-so many spiders…"

Ino moved to wrap an arm around the distraught weapons user. "It's okay. We'll get through, like always."

"What are you brats worried about," Ōnoki asked.

"Naruto-kun is going to start pranking again." She was looking around the room her byakugan activated. "We are not safe."

Mei gave a small laugh. "You're telling me, Naruto-kun is going to prank the five kages and a bunch of jōnin-level shinobi?" The idea was absurd to her. What could the kid do that she couldn't see through?

"Not just us," Shikamaru said gravely. He was standing a little taller, and looked more attentive. "The whole shinobi force is going to be targeted- No, not just them even the civilians will be in his sights. And he will get them. He'll get all of us. No matter how hard we try to stop it, it will come, and it won't stop."

"Not until, prank day," Shino said. "Every prank he pulls until that day is trivial to what he will do to everyone on that day. He will announce it, and no one will be spared." The rest of the kage's were getting worried. What was the kid going to do to them?

"It sounds like Naruto already got all of you pretty good,"Gaara said.

"I walked all over the city, in just my underwear, for the whole day without knowing," Shikamaru supplied.

Chōji raised his hand. "I was physically restrained and had to watch as everyone eat for a whole day."

"He caught me in his **Oiroke no Jutsu**, at school. Still don't know how…" Kiba said.

The Raikage just nodded slowly. They had reason to fear the boy, but he was a kage, and Naruto wouldn't dare try to prank him right. "Right, so we have a pranking sociopath running freely through Konoha, and he has set his efforts into pranking all of us?" They nodded. "And he has pegged me first?" another nod. "Not to mention he has an accomplice now with the Uchiha girl." Several pairs of eyes widened. A sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"And you just let him walk off with the sleeping Hokage?"

Everyone stopped moving, before Shizune and Sakura looked at each other.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

**Hello fellow anime slaves, I have come with another chapter to this story. I have to apologize for the super late update. I have been pretty preoccupied, and was debating on whether I should add more to the chapter or not, I have decided to leave it the way it was. I hope that the whole sealing, and explanation was clear and believable.**

** I would like to bring up the fact of parings for this story. It has mostly been decided, and I won't divulge the women that Naruto will become involved with (He will be with more than one, but no more than four. If you don't like that, sorry, but the story will go one). I have a question on whether people will be ok with having Tsunade as a love interest for our favorite blond. Personally I like her and think that she is one of the most beautiful women in the series. But I will leave it up to you.**

** I do have a pretty long plot thought out but haven't decided how I would like to end it, so any suggestions on what people would like to see or ideas are welcome.**

** The action won't start for a little bit, as I am trying to focus on setting the whole story up, so please be patient.**

** Anyway please review, and have a nice day!**

** ~VigilantSempai~**


End file.
